Secretive Friend
by Lunamon97
Summary: Luna the Lunamon is lost. She has to try to find her friends with the help of Astamon. But she is wondering if can even trust him. Friendship is put to the test to a total stranger with a secrete that causes Luna to get hurt. Can her love, Impmon, save her from the torture she's going through, or will they all meet their fate thanks to a rival of Astamon?
1. Chapter 1

It has been weeks since Luna the Lunamon has seen her friends. She was wandering, lost, in a desert. There was no food for miles or water. The only way she was surviving was using her attacks to supply water for her.

_I gotta find Impmon and the gang… Man I'm hot… I can't survive much longer out here…_

Using her rabbit like ears she heard moaning in the distance.

"What's that?"

She slowly started to run towards the moaning. She saw a nearly unconscious human like digimon wearing a blue, striped, suit with a red jacket, bat like wings, some kind of animal pelt covering the top of his head, having his snow white, wavy, hair past his shoulders, nearly covering his back. Ther was a gun like weapon called 'Oro Salmón' a few feet away.

Luna fell to her knees. "Sir, Are you okay!" She said while shaking him.

He moaned once more. "…Water…I need water…"

She was relieved that he talked. Luna closed her eyes thinking of what to do.

"Come on!" He coughed roughly before continuing. "I'll help you get out of this hell hole if… you'll just give me some water..."

Making her decision she crawled under the man to lift him to his knees. "Come on. Just get up." She grunted.

He soon got to his knees, almost ready to fall.

"Hold out your hands."

He slowly did as she instructed.

She slowly started to concentrate her power to her antenna. "Tear Shot!" A small ball of water formed and slowly, steadily, drifted to the man hands. Luna slowly started to lose power in her attack and finally fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

The ball of water popped and what was now in the digimon hands was water. He eagerly started to drink the water ending with a sigh.

Luna slowly got to her feet to look at the man, still breathing heavily. "Sorry if that ain't enough. I'm tapped out."

"That will be enough. Thank you."

"Welcome." She finally caught her breath. "My name's Luna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Luna. My name is Astamon."

He shakily got to his feet.

Luna remembered the gun and ran past him to retrieve it. Luna dragged the gun by the barrel and grunted as she made her way to Astamon.

He bent down and grabbed. "Thank you."

She nodded her head.

"Well… I am a digimon of my word." He looked away to the direction he was heading before he fainted. "There's a town over that way, until then I will protect you."

Luna pouted. "For the record, I was going to help you anyway. And I can take care of myself"

Astamon was slightly shocked. "Right, is that why you're here?" He said in a cocky tone.

Luna looked down, not having a comeback.

Astamon took off his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder. "Come on kid."

Luna sighed facing the fact that she was sooner or later going to die is she stays in the desert. "Fine."

They started to walk towards the direction of the town.

"So how a cute thing like you get all the way out here?" Astamon said to break the ice.

Luna glared at him slightly then sighed. "There was a bad storm and I was in the middle of it. When I woke up I was here."

Astamon nodded his head. "Hm, digital storm. Those things can send you across the digital world."

Luna looked up at him with shock. "What!"

Astamon looked down at her. "Don't worry, I promise you that'll get you home."

Luna sighed. "Thanks."

"Just curious, how far can you digivolve?"

"Mega." She said simply.

Astamon grinned. "Ah, the beautiful and graceful Dianamon. One of the members of the Olympus Twelve, correct?"

Luna blushed lightly. "Uh… Yeah." With no warning Luna's feet finally gave out. She fell to her knees breathing heavily.

"Luna, are you okay!"

"Yeah… Just…need to catch…my breath…"

Astamon scooped her up in his arms and started walking at a faster pace towards the town. Luna unknowingly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

After an hour Astamon feet were also about to give but kept pushing forward. He finally reached the town that was filled with Dracumon and Gazimon. Astamon quickly attracted the attention of a BanchoLeomon.

"Astamon, is that you?"

Astamon nodded his head. "It's good to see you old friend." He held out his hand to shake.

"As of I." He said as he shook his hand with a firm grasp.

BanchoLeomon noticed Luna in his arms. "Who is this?"

"Some kid that helped me out. Can you help her?"

He nodded his head. "She can rest at my house. Come."

He led the way to his house as he talked. "So how did the Prince of the Dark Area get help from a rookie?"

"I was near death out of water and she used one of her attacks to help me."

"Good thing she did. Near death or not you would've ended her if she didn't do what you said." Said BanchoLeomon with a smirk.

"Actually I don't think she knows." He said as he looked at her in his arms.

"You don't say. Hm, wonder why she helped ya then."

He looked back up at BanchoLeomon. "Yeah, not a lot of digimon help others. She's different, I'll give her that much."

At BanchoLeomon's house Luna was placed on a spare bed that he had.

Astamon and BanchoLeomon sat on the couch in the living room. "So when are you returning to your castle?"

Astamon shrugged. "Right now I need to worry about the kid."

"Be careful, if I didn't know any better I say that you starting to like her."

Astamon smiled as he looked up to the ceiling. "I have to say that it is interesting to be with someone who doesn't know you're a prince, besides I am a digimon of my word. I said if she'll help me I'll help her and that's what I intend to do." He looked back at BanchoLeomon who had a smile on his face. "What?"

BanchoLeomon rolled his eyes.

Astamon was beginning to get annoyed. He opened his mouth to talk.

"Astamon…?"

The two looked over and saw Luna rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

The two stood up and walked over to her. "Luna, this is my friend BanchoLeomon. He is allowing us to stay here until we regain our strength."

"Pleased to meet you." He said as he lowered his head as a bow.

Luna did the same. "Likewise." She looked back up at Astamon. "Not to be in a rush, but when are we leaving. If I don't get back home soon my dad is going to have Impmon's head."

"It is up to you. Do you feel up to traveling so early after recovering?"

Luna stifled a yawn.

"You should rest longer." Insisted BanchoLeomon.

"I guess you're right." She mumbled. "Do you have anything to eat?"

He nodded his head. "The kitchen is through that door. Take whatever you need." He said as he pointed towards the kitchen.

She lowered her head once more. "Thank you." She quickly ran towards the kitchen.

BanchoLeomon and Astamon sat back down returning to their conversation. "So how is Lilithmon?"

"Good. She's been very distant lately."

"How?"

"She's just leaving early and coming home late. I'm starting to become concern." He looked down at the floor.

BanchoLeomon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come now. She loves you; there is no doubt in my mind about that."

Astamon sighed. "Yes, your mind. My mind is not so sure."

BanchoLeomon gave him a friendly shove. "There is no way she'll hurt you like that. Lilithmon is too kind hearted to do so."

He nodded his head. "I guess you are right." He looked at BanchoLeomon. "Thank you, old friend."

BanchoLeomon patted his back. "Don't mention it."

Luna walked back into the room with a blue and yellow berry in hand. "Astamon, you think you can show me around the town?" She asked in a shy tone "Since it looks like we're going to be here for a while."

"Of course. Tomorrow. Right now my feet still hurt."

She nodded her head understandingly and quietly returned to the spare room.

"She seems shy." Said BanchoLeomon.

"I think it's because of the town. Being in a new place can be a little much."

"I guess you're right."

"While we were in the desert she seemed a bit hotheaded. So I'm a little surprised." Explained Astamon.

Their conversation was broken by a loud scream coming down the hallway.

"What was that!"

"Luna!"

Astamon and BanchoLeomon quickly ran towards the spare room. There they found Luna wrapped up in web in a Dokugumon jaws, slightly nibbling on her.

Anger flared in Astamon's eyes. "Let go if her!" He demanded as he drew out his Oro Salmón and pointed it towards Dokugumon.

Dokugumon was slowly started walking back.

"Lunar Claw!" Luna finally lashed at the webs, scratching Dokugumon face in the process making her drop her.

Dokugumon was about to bite her once more.

"Luna, get out of there!" Shouted Astamon as he did not have a clear shot at Dokugumon.

"Tear Shot!" A ball of water quickly appeared at Luna's antenna and she quickly launched it at Dokugumon.

It hit her in the jaw giving Luna the time she needed.

Luna concentrated her power as a glow started to come. "Lunamon digivolve to…" The light made Dokugumon step back a couple of feet and Astamon and BanchoLeomon watch in awe as she started to become more human like. She grew quill-like protrusions on her back, a helmet covering the top of her face tied together by a bright pink ribbon, and boxing gloves that were called 'Moon Gloves'. "Lekismon!"

Luna glared at Dokugumon. Drew back her hand and uppercut the spider like digimon.

Dokugumon was thrown back to the wall, landing with a loud thud.

She drew back her hands cupping. "Moon Night Bomb!" A water bubble formed in her hands as she launched it at Dokugumon.

Dokugumon screamed in pain and soon turned to a digi-egg.

"Stupid bug…" She murmured under her breath. She looked over her shoulder at Astamon and BanchoLeomon. She gave them a thumbs up, a wink, and smiled. "Told ya I can take care of myself."

"Impressive." Admitted Astamon.

Luna looked back the egg. "So what was that about?"

"Some of the digimon here are very power hungry." Explained BanchoLeomon. "They defeat weaker opponents than them, thinking it will make them stronger."

Luna nodded her head. "What are we going to do with the egg?"

"There's a dark cave nearby. Perfect place for a Dokugumon to hatch."

She walked over to the egg and picked it up with one hand. "Good."

BanchoLeomon showed them the way to the cave as they walked through the town.

"So Lekismon-" Began Astamon.

"Luna. Just call me Luna." She corrected.

"Right. Where exactly do you live?"

"A small forest a couple of miles past ChaosGallantmon Castle and Flamon Castle."

"Hm, it seems that you two got a long journey ahead of you."

"Looks like it." Astamon agreed.

"Why, where are we?"

"Over two hundred miles from where you said."

Luna's ears fell. "Oh…"

They walked out of the city limits and walked for about fifteen minutes.

"Here we are."

"'Bout time..." Luna grunted.

She walked inside followed by Astamon and BanchoLeomon. She placed the egg in the middle of the walkway.

"We best leave; we don't want to attract any more digimon." Insisted Astamon.

"Right."

As they walked back through town Luna felt the digimon stares on her. "Uh… Astamon…" She whispered as she leaned towards his ear.

"Hm?"

"Why are these digimon starrin' at us?"

Astamon grinned mischievously. "They must know true power when they see it."

BanchoLeomon shook his head in disbelief.

She leaned back down and looked towards the ground as her rabbit like ears heard the comments of the three.

"Is that really Astamon?"

"Why would he come to a place like this?"

"BanchoLeomon and Astamon know each other?"

"Who's that with 'em?"

Luna closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the small thudding of the three footsteps.

Astamon noticed her distress. "Luna, are you okay?"

She was shocked that she noticed her. "Uh, yeah… Just the so many digimon talking at once isn't a good thing when you have rabbit ears."

An idea dawned on Astamon. He took of his jacket and placed it on her head, covering her ears. "Better?"

She listened for a moment and the only thing she could here was the noise of her ears rubbing against the jacket. "Very." She blushed lightly when she noticed that he still had his arms around her.

He withdrew his arms. And walked slightly faster to catch up with BanchoLeomon.

She drew the jacket tighter around her, thankful that she could no longer hear the comments made by the digimon.

BanchoLeomon and Astamon talked until they reached the house. There Astamon plopped on the couch as Luna returned to the spare room where they both went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Astamon was showing Luna, who was now in her rookie form, the town.

"And as I remember this is the bakery." He said as he pointed to the bakery.

Luna stayed close to Astamon. Feeling the stares on the two made her even more nervous.

Astamon looked down at Luna who held tight to his leg. "Would you like some bread?"

She nodded her head. "Yes please." She said shyly.

He smiled and walked into the bakery leaving Luna alone outside.

"Psst, Kid!"

Luna looked over and saw a small Keramon whispering to her. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you! Come here!" He whispered as he nudged his nose towards the direction he was talking about.

Luna frowned. "No way." She rolled her eyes and started tapping her foot as she waited for Astamon.

"Come on! I need to tell you something!"

Luna faced the digimon "Tear Shot!" The attack hit Keramon at the face making him take a few steps back. "Not get outta' here!"

Keramon growled at her and flew behind her. He wrapped his arms around her.

She screamed but was cut off as Keramon placed both hand across her mouth.

Astamon ran out and saw the Keramon around Luna. He dropped the bag of bread and glared at the digimon. "Get away from her!" He demanded.

The Keramon gulped at the sight of the Ultimate. He instantly let go of Luna and backed away. "Uh, uh… Yes sir! Astamon, sir!"

Astamon ran to the aid of Luna. He kneeled and placed a hand on her back. "Luna, are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just spooked me a bit, that's all." She said as she was breathing heavily.

"I, I…I'm sorry! I, I, I didn't know you knew her!"

Astamon glared at him. "Maverick!" He launched a kick at Keramon, turning him to an egg. "Hmph, that deals with him."

"Thanks."

He looked down at Luna. "Don't mention it. You know Kid, you get into more trouble then you really should."

"Oh you don't know the beginning of it." She joked.

He smiled and went to pick up the bag.

As they were walking back towards BanchoLeomon's house Luna was eating one of the loaves of bread Astamon had gotten. "You know," She said as she was chewing the bread. She gulped it down and looked back up Astamon. "I may not ever meet a human, but I'm _so _glad we got there food."

Astamon chuckled. "I've met a human once before. It was years ago."

"Really!" She said as she chewed the last bit of the loaf. "What was it like?"

"He was…_unique._ He would always get into trouble. He also had a partner."

"Cool! What was it?"

"BlackGatomon."

"Hey one of my friends is a BlackGatomon!"

"Hm…small world."

They arrived at BanchoLeomon's house. They walked in, sat the bag on the counter, and sat on the couch.

"Hey Astamon, why did Keramon act really scared when you came?"

"He must have known that I was strong, and didn't want to die." He said with a smirk.

Luna gave him a skeptical look. _Why is everyone so scared of him? I get that he's really strong just by looking at him…I don't know…Maybe it's just me… _She ended her thought with a loud sigh.

"Is something a matter?" He said as he placed a hand on her head.

"No… I just don't get why digimon are so scared of you. You look strong, and you are strong. But I just don't get it…"

_Maybe I should tell her now… Sooner or later she's going to catch on. But it's __**so**__ nice having someone not knowing who I am. Talking to me like a normal digimon without calling me Sir. Maybe I can wait a little longer to tell her. _Making up his mind he shrugged.

She sighed sorrowful, that not wanting to be the answer.

They stayed in the small village for two more days and set off to find Luna's home.

"Bye BanchoLeomon! And thanks for letting us stay at your house!" Shouted Luna as she waved goodbye.

"Until next time, old friend!"

"Until then, Astamon! I wish you luck on your journey." Yelled BanchoLeomon as he turned away to leave.

The two travelers turned away and started picking up a faster pace. It was not long before they were in an entirely different setting. They were now in gigantic jungle. Trees as tall as the eye could see. Vines were hanging off the tree. Dark clouds started to cover the sky.

Astamon looked up to the sky with a slight glare. "I think a Digital Storm is coming."

Luna was taken aback. "Oh no! We better find cover!"

"And fast."

He scooped up Luna in his arm and started to dash towards a deeper part of the jungle. He found a small cave that they hid from the storm from.

"Phew…That was close…" Luna said relieved.

"Agreed."

Astamon made a fire as Luna looked out the mouth of the cave, watching the storm. Rain was pounding hard to the ground with large pink streams coming from the clouds. Luna shuddered remembering the tragic day she was taken away from her home.

_Luna was trembling with fear, with Impmon's arms around her, as the storm raged around them. They hid behind a tree but it did no good._

"_It's okay Luna! Ain't nuthin' gonna hurt ya'!"_

_Even with that she was still shaking. With no warning the tree ripped from the ground by the roots. Impmon quickly grabbed a trunk of another tree, holding on to Luna's hand as tight as he can._

_Luna's feet started to fly off the ground. "Impmon!"_

_Impmon looked back at her eyes wide. "Hang on!" He tried to pull them to the tree but unfortunately was not strong enough._

_Luna was now flying in the air, hanging on to Impmon's hand for what felt like dear life._

"_Luna!"_

_They both started to lose grip to each other's hand. They finally got to the point where they were trying to grab each other by their fingers._

_With a flash of lightening they finally and regrettably lost grip with each other._

"_Luna!"_

_Luna started to fly in the wind, screaming at the top of her lungs._

Luna thoughts were broken by a huge, bright, pink strand coming across the mouth of the cave. She curled up into a ball and lowered her head, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"You okay Kid?" Astamon asked in a concern tone as he starred at her from the other side of the cave.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Astamon. "Yeah… Just a lil' homesick, that's all…" She returned her head to her lap.

Astamon stood up and walked over to her. He sat back down beside Luna and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with slight shock and then smiled.

"Don't worry…I'm sure your friends are okay…" He said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah…you are…I'm not so sure…" She sighed.

He patted her back. "I know how you feel kid. Come on." He scooped her up in his arms, giving her tight squeeze against him.

Luna shocked by his sudden action but soon relaxed and snuggled close to him.

He patted her back and smiled when he noticed that she fell to sleep. _For a kid she isn't so bad. Guess she really is growing on me. Maybe I should get a kid. First I got to make sure Lilithmon isn't cheating on me. _He sighed. He watched the fire as it cracked.

Just when he was about to drift off to sleep a loud thunder boomed from the sky, making Luna dig her claws into his chest, shacking slightly.

He winced slightly from the small pain. He patted her back. "Shh… It's okay…" He said in a calm tone.

Luna soon relaxed with a loud sigh and snuggled closer to him, wrapping his jacket around her.

He smiled once more seeing her relaxed and slowly fell to sleep.

The next morning Luna woke up and saw that she was in Astamon's lap with his arms wrapped around her. She blushed lightly. _Dang… Must've fallen asleep. Man I'm embarrassed! Guess I have to wait for him to get up. _She patiently waited for him to wake up, growing more and more embarrassed.

After a half of an hour went by and Astamon slowly started to wake up. "Uhh…"

"Mornin'"

He looked down and saw that Luna was still in his arms. "Oh…sorry." He let go of her and let her jump off of him.

"No problem." She said as she patted her dress like body. She stretched out her arms until her back cracked.

Astamon stood up and made his way to the mouth of the cave. "Oh my God!"

Luna looked over her shoulder and ran to see what he was starring at. "Data!" She muttered under her breath.

What was once a giant jungle was now mostly gone. Trees were fallen and broken everywhere, ripped from the ground. Some of the trees were burnt from the lightening. The ground was torn in many places.

"This place looks awful." Astamon muttered.

"This could be my home." She said scarcely under her breath.

"Oh Luna…"

She latched on to his leg trying to hold back tears.

He kneeled down and patted her head. He sighed and scooped her up once more.

She latched onto his chest and wiped her face on his suit.

He patted her head. "It's alright. I'm sure it isn't no way near this bad."

She heaved a heavy but shaky sigh. "Hopefully."

He nodded his head and started to walk back towards their previous destination.

"Astamon…?" She mumbled as he was walking.

"Yes?"

"You think my friends got 'zapped' to another place like me?" She mumbled half-heartedly.

"If they did, I'll find them for ya." He said with a smile.

She was shocked. "What! Really!"

He nodded his head. "Really, I won't stop until you finally get back home and you're happy."

She smiled. "Thank you so much Astamon!"

He ruffled her fur on the top of her head fondly. "Don't mention it, Kiddeo."

She hugged his chest. "You're the best!"

He smiled warmly and looked ahead as he walked forward.

They soon made their way to a clearing where Astamon finally let Luna walk. The two walked around the clearing.

"Where is he...?" Astamon grumbled.

An instant later a cock from a gun came from behind their backs. They both jumped at the noise.

"You got five second to get outta my house." The holder of the gun hissed. "Turn around!"

Luna jumped and started to shake while Astamon stayed calm.

"Turn around!" He demanded.

Luna slowly started to turn around and saw that the holder of the gun was a leather wearing Beelzemon. She could see anger flaring in his eyes.

"You, too!"

Astamon smiled and looked over his shoulder.

When Beelzemon saw who it is he nearly dropped his gun. "Astamon?"

Astamon completely turned around and placed a hand on his hip letting his other drape to his side. "Long time, no see, Beelzemon."

He lowered his hand with the gun and his anger vanished from his eyes. He smirked. "You should know better than ta' sneak up on me."

Astamon walked towards him and Beelzemon stepped up shaking each other's hand.

"Not that I ain't glad to see ya but why you here?" He looked at Luna with a questionable look "And what's with the kid?"

Luna quickly ran to behind Astamon.

He looked down at her. "This is Luna. Luna, this is my good, old, friend Beelzemon."

"Please to meet…" She whispered.

Beelzemon just cocked a brow at Astamon.

"She helped me out so I'm helping her by taking her back home." He explained

"Ah, so I'm guessin' there's more to this visit, huh?"

Astamon sighed. "Kinda… Could we borrow Behemoth?"

Beelzemon gave him a look that said you-are-crazy. "No way! Yer' not taken my bike!"

Luna hunkered down behind Astamon's leg.

Seeing Luna scared gave Astamon an idea. He picked Luna up and walked a couple of feet away, leaving Beelzemon there with a questionable look.

Astamon whispered his idea into Luna's ear.

She giggled at the plan and nodded in agreement.

They walked back to Beelzemon who gave them a skeptical look.

"What were you two talkin' 'bout."

Luna put on the cutest face she could make. "Please Beelzemon." She said in a sweet tone, trying to make Beelzemon feel guilty. "All I want to do is see my family."

Beelzemon was taken aback by the sudden change in emotion. "Well, err…uh…" He was at complete loss of words as he looked into Luna eyes.

Astamon chuckled at the sight of the confused Beelzemon but soon covered it up with a fake cough.

"Pewees Bewelzemon." She said as she blinked her eyes.

Beelzemon gridded his teeth together. "All right! Fine! You jus' gotta ask Behemoth." He said ruefully. He started to walk to his right. "Come on, he's ova' here."

Luna instantly snapped out of her cute face.

Astamon looked down at her. "Good work kid."

Luna gave him a wink and smile.

As soon as Astamon caught up with Beelzemon, Beelzemon turned to him. "Why do I feel like I jus' got played?"

Astamon chuckled slightly but once again covered it up with a fake cough. He shrugged, trying his hardest not to smile.

Beelzemon glared at him and sighed.

"Come now, Beelzemon. You know I am a digimon of my word. I'll bring him back in one piece." He said in a reassuring tone.

"You best or I swear if I see jus' one lil' scratch on 'im-" He was cut off when he noticed that he was at the clearing where he kept Behemoth.

The gigantic motorcycle-type machine was in the middle of the clearing.

"Yo Behemoth! Ya think ya can help my friends here with a lil' problem they're havin'."

Behemoth rumbled its engine in response.

Beelzemon looked at Astamon out of the corner of his eye. "Where you two headin'?"

"A little ways past ChaosGallantmon Castle."

Beelzemon whistled from a high pitch to low. "Looks like ya got a long way ahead of ya'." He looked back at Behemoth. "That sound okay with ya'?"

Behemoth rumbled its engine once more.

"I ain't goin'! Besides, Astamon ridden you before!"

Behemoth response was a louder, more rough, roar from its engine.

Luna looked up at Astamon out of the corner of her eye as the argument between Behemoth and Beelzemon raged on. "His bike talks to him?" She said in a dull voice.

"Yeah, you can say that they have a certain connection."

"Like any guy with car or bike." She added.

Astamon chuckled slightly.

Beelzemon heaved a heavy sigh when the fight finally ended and faced the two. "He says he'll do it."

"Great, thank you, Beelzemon."

"Yeah, yeah. Remember what I told ya about seein' even one lil' scratch!" He glared.

Astamon smiled. "I'll remember." He looked down at Luna. "Come on Luna."

She nodded her head and ran behind him, trying to keep her eyes away from Beelzemon. Astamon picked Luna up and placed her in front of him on the bike, leaning over her slightly.

"Thanks again old friend. I promise you that next time we'll see each other Behemoth will be in perfect conditions."

"He best." Mumbled Beelzemon under his breath.

Astamon looked down at Luna. "You ready?"

She quickly wrapped his jacket around her tightly and looked up at him. "Ready."

With a roar of an engine they were off. At first Luna hid in Astamon's jacket, completely terrified. But she soon started to enjoy the ride and loosen her grip on Astamon's jacket, but quickly tightened her grip on it and put it around her once more when she noticed the how loud the engine was.

After an hour Behemoth slowly came to a stop in front of a restaurant. Astamon looked down at Luna and patted her head. "You hungry."

Luna noticed how hungry she was. "Starving!"

He smiled, picked her up, and placed her on his shoulder before getting off. After mounting Behemoth, the two walked into the restaurant that was packed with tons of digimon, few with humans. Luna looked around the restaurant with awe at the new height that being on Astamon's shoulder brought.

The two found a table in the corner of the restaurant. Soon a small rookie Burgermon came. "Welcome, what would you like to drink." He looked at Astamon and pure terror flashed in his tiny little eyes. "A… As… Uh…" He screamed and quickly ran back to the kitchen.

Luna gave Astamon a questionable look. "What was that about?"

Astamon shrugged as usual.

Luna looked at him with slight disbelief but mostly annoyance being that was his answer. _Is he ever gonna tell me why everyone's so scared of him. He's a big softy if ya get to know him. Well I guess I don't really know him. I never did ask what he was doing in the desert or what his life was before. Hm, must've skipped my mind._

The Burgermon came back shaking. "Uh…W, what would you like to drink…?" He asked nervously.

Astamon looked at Luna.

"Water."

He nodded his head and turned to the small Burgermon. "Two waters."

He gulped. "C, coming right up." He quickly ran back to the kitchen with a shriek.

After a moment Luna finally gathered enough courage to ask Astamon. "So, uh Astamon…"

"Yes?" He gave her a puzzled look.

The Burgermon quickly ran back to the two with their waters.

"Well that was fast." Said Astamon.

The Burgermon gulped. "Uh… What would you like to eat?"

The Burgermon took their orders and happily ran back to the kitchen.

"So Luna, what did you want to say before?" He said before he took a long sip of water.

"Uh…What's your life like?" She said nervously.

Astamon spit out some of his water and started to choke on the water in his throat.

Luna hunkered down under the table.

He coughed roughly and breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." He said as he finally caught his breath. _Damn it! What am I going to tell her? I'm a prince. She'll never trust me if I tell her now. Besides it's not really hurting anybody. _Making his decision he cleared his throat. "I was a traveler. Just wandering the Digital world." He said as he looked at his glass.

Luna cocked a brow. "Oh, okay…"

"So why don't you tell me about you."

As they were talking on the far corner of the restaurant where a Kurisarimon and a Dracumon were sitting staring at the two.

"What is Prince Astamon doing way out here!" Asked Kurisarimon.

"Beat's me, but we got to tell Lilithmon A.S.A.P.!" Said Dracumon as he jumped off the chair. The two quickly left the building.

"So he really kidnapped you!" Asked Astamon shocked.

"Twice, but I got him back though. He he, I digivolved to Mega and froze him in a block of ice. My friend ChaosGallantmon runs the castle now."

"I wondered what happened there." He said with a smile.

The Burgermon quickly came back to their table, sat the food on the table, and ran back to the safety of the kitchen without a word.

After they ate the two walked back outside with a smile.

"I give that place five stars!" Smiled Luna.

"As do I."

Their conversation was broken by a loud growl. The two looked up and saw a Dobermon growling at them. He let out a loud growl saying that he was about to attack.

"Luna, get behind me!" Commanded Astamon as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Grey Noise!" The Dobermon let out a loud roar.

In an instant Astamon fell to his knees with a black energy surrounding him.

"Astamon!" Luna screamed as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"G, Get out of here, Kid…" He muttered.

"What! No!" She glared at the Dobermon.

"Luna…Don't…"

Luna started to concentrate her power as a glow came around her. "Lunamon digivolve to…" She skipped past Champion and Ultimate, straight towards Mega. She now had a more human like quality towards her, having a metallic like skirt, a quill-like protrusion on her back, a crescent moon on her legs covering a pair of high heeled boots, and a staff like weapon formed to be shaped like a crescent moon on both ends called 'Goodnight Sister'. "Dianamon!"

She glared at the Dobermon. "You're going to pay for hurting Astamon! Arrow of Artemis!" from the quill-like protrusions on her back, she extracted and shot a faintly sparkling arrow of ice towards Dobermon.

The Arrow hit him on head, between his eyes and with that he burst into data, turning into an egg.

Luna turned around when she heard clapping from some of the digimon and human in the restaurant. She nodded her head and looked back down at Astamon. She kneeled down beside him. "Astamon, are you okay?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, thank you, Dia-…Luna."

She nodded her head and helped him up.

In the bushes not far from the fight between Dianamon and Dobermon, Kurisarimon and Dracumon hid.

"Aw man we **definitely **need to tell Lilithmon about this!" Whispered Kurisarimon getting slightly excited.

"Definitely!" Agreed Dracumon.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we best be leaving if we want to find a place to stay at by sundown." Suggested Astamon.

Luna nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe I should stay in this form. In case any more idiot digimon want to mess with us."

"As you wish, my lady." He said while bowing, trying to annoy Luna.

Luna shook her head. "Shut up…" She said while giggling.

Astamon sat on Behemoth first while he let Luna sit behind him and hold on to his middle.

He looked over his shoulder. "Ready?"

She nodded her head.

With a loud boom from the engine the two were off.

…

"He what!" Demanded Lilithmon.

"He rode away with some chick on his bike." Kurisarimon repeated.

"And she was really hot." Added Dracumon.

Lilithmon started to walk around in a circle. "I can't believe this! How could he do this to me! He just rode off on some bike with some girl! Who know how long he's been seeing _her_! Na-ah, not gonna happen! I'm not going to lose another loved one, not again!" She said the final statement with tears coming to her eyes. She faced Dracumon and Kurisarimon. "You two! Find those two _Love Birds _and get rid of that wretched excuse of a Mega!"

The two gulped. "Yes Princesses Lilithmon." The two quickly ran after.

Lilithmon was shaking with pure rage. But it soon faded to sorrow as she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

…

By sundown Luna and Astamon found a small village filled with Elecmon. They found a hotel that Astamon gladly paid for.

"Maybe I should de-digivolve back to my Rookie form to save my power." Suggested Luna as they made their way to their room. "Besides it doesn't look like anymore digimon want to fight."

"Smart idea."

Luna de-digivolved back to Lunamon as they walked into the room. They soon noticed there was only one bed.

Looked up at Astamon through the corner of her eye. "Uhh…"

He noticed her distress. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like a room to yourself?"

"…No… Just how are we gonna sleep?" She asked looking at the ground, blushing lightly, fiddling with her claws.

Astamon smirked. "Well, you looked comfortable sleeping on me when we were in the cave."

Luna jumped slightly and blushed deeply.

Astamon chuckled lightly. "Don't worry so much Kid." He insisted.

"You _really _don't know my boyfriend."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Hm?"

"He get's jealous if my friend Dorumon jus' talks to me." She sighed. She soon made a half smile. "He would knock out any guy who even looked at me the wrong way." She mumbled to herself.

"Come on Kid. Why don't we get ready for bed?" He said to quickly change the subject.

She sighed. "Okay."

They ended up sleeping above the blankets with Astamon on his back and Luna curled up next to him, snuggling into his jacket.

The next morning they decided to explore the village. As usual digimon were starring at the two. Luna latched herself to Astamon's leg.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Astamon said in a reassuring tone.

Luna looked down at the ground. "I know… I just get nervous when I don't know a lot of people…"

"You didn't seem so nervous when Dianamon."

"I know… I guess I just rather stay in my rookie form. One time, I stayed in my Mega form for a long time while me and Impmon were walking. Long story short, I had to hold back Impmon from killing all the boys who looked at me." She said half-heartedly.

"Aww, come on. Don't get soft on me now." He whined.

Luna looked up at him and then laughed.

Astamon smiled and picked Luna up and placed her on his shoulder. She laughed at the huge height difference as she looked around the town.

…

"Now make this count, Dracumon." Whispered Kurisarimon.

"Don't worry. I got this. And I get to keep her, right?" Asked Dracumon in a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah. But we won't get to keep anything if you mess this up!" Snapped Kurisarimon.

"I'm not!" Dracumon turned and looked at Luna at the top of Astamon shoulder from behind bushes. "Oohh, I'm gonna have some fun with her… Eye's of Nightmare!" He faced his eyes on the palm of his hands towards Luna as they turned purple.

…

Suddenly a dark glow came around Luna. She slouched a little and held her head. "Uhhh…" The dark glow soon faded.

Astamon looked up at her. "You okay kid? You look a little dazed." He said in a concern tone.

Luna shook her head and slid off of Astamon's shoulder.

"You okay?"

Luna looked over her shoulder. "You can leave now."

Astamon was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You got me this far, I can continue this on my own." She said with no emotion.

Astamon was shocked. "B, But…" _What the hell is going on! One second she's laughing on my shoulder, the next she's telling me to get lost! _"Why!"

"I don't need you anymore… I can continue this on my own."

"But Luna-"

"Just leave." She faced the other direction and started to walk.

Astamon's heart sank. _Did I do something! Did she figure it out! _Astamon sorrow soon turned into anger and frustration. He stomped the ground and let out an angry scream. He calmed down after a moment. "I guess it's for the best…I was keeping too much from her." With that said he walked back to the hotel room.

…

Dracumon and Kurisarimon laughed at their success.

"Ha, ha! I told you that I could do it!"

"That you did! Ha, ha! I'm sorry I ever doubted you!"

Their cheers of joy stopped when Luna came up walking behind them.

Dracumon turned around and smiled. "Ah, there you are."

"So what are you going to do with her?" Asked Kurisarimon as he looked down at the small rookie.

Dracumon smiled mischievously. "He, he. The real question is 'what I'm not going to do with her?'." Dracumon walked around the rookie as she stood blankly ahead. "Digivolve to your Mega." He ordered.

Luna closed her eyes and a light consumed her. Where what use to stand a Lunamon was now a Dianamon.

"Maybe you should dial it down a bit. Don't want your slave to be stronger than you." Suggested Kurisarimon.

Dracumon rolled his eyes on the palm of his hand. "Whatever…" He looked back up at Luna who was still starring ahead. "I'll just digivolve, too." Soon a dark glow came around him. "Dracumon digivolve to…" He first digivolved to Sangloupmon and then into Cerberumon, ending with a leather wearing Beelzemon. Unlike a usual Beelzemon he did not have a red bandana, his left eye was green, and he did not carry the shotguns, Berenjena. "Beelzemon." He looked down at Kurisarimon. "I like this form a lot better anyway." He looked at Luna over his shoulder and faced her. "You really are a pretty little thing." He said as he grabbed her chin with a smirk. He looked down at Kurisarimon. "Come on. We need to tell Lilithmon before she has a cow."

Kurisarimon nodded his head.

"Dianamon, follow!" Beelzemon ordered.

Luna followed him without a word as they made their way through the town.

…

Astamon lied down on the bed with his hand covering face with frustration. "What went wrong? It was just out of the blue. It came from nowhere." He picked up the pillow beside him and screamed into it with rage. "What the hell happened!" He sighed and sat up. "I guess I should return to Lilithmon… I need to return Behemoth to Beelzemon before I get a scratch on it." He joked to himself.

He picked up his Oro Salmón and headed out the door. After signing out of the hotel he hopped on Behemoth and rode off in the direction of Beelzemon's home.

After a day Astamon arrived at his destination. "Beelzemon, I've brought Behemoth back like I promised!"

"Astamon?"

He turned around and saw his dear friend Beelzemon.

"What are you doing here so early? I didn't expect ya for another month or so."

"Change of plans. I've brought Behemoth back like I promised." He said as he walked mounted the motorcycle.

"Thanks. So the kid get home?"

"No, she left me cold." Astamon said dully.

Beelzemon was bewildered. "That lil' rookie that latched to your leg like she was 'bout to jump off of a cliff left ya?"

Astamon shrugged "I know I don't get it either. One second she was laughing and smiling next second she's telling me to leave. I just don't understand it."

Beelzemon shrugged. "I don't get women. That's why I'm still single."

Astamon smirked. "Yeah that's why." He said sarcastically.

Beelzemon gave him a friendly shove. "There's the Astamon I know." He chuckled.

Astamon chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right, Beelze."

Their conversation was broken as the sound of Behemoth slamming to the ground and a scream startled the two. They looked over and saw Behemoth on its side and an Impmon underneath.

"What the hell!" Shouted Beelzemon.

Impmon tried to pull himself out from Behemoth, but Behemoth was too heavy.

Beelzemon walked over to Impmon with anger flaring in his eyes. He yanked Impmon out by his bandana and lifted him to where he was looking into each other's eyes. "What do you think you're doing!" He demanded.

Impmon grunted. "Look! I'm jus' tryin' to find my girlfriend! Some digimon said that they saw her with some guy on a motorcycle!" Impmon gagged as Beelzemon tightened his grip.

"Are you talking about Luna?" Asked Astamon as he walked beside the two.

Impmon eyes widened. He kicked Beelzemon's hand causing him to drop him. "Ow! You little brat!"

Impmon ignored him. "What do you know about Luna!" Demanded Impmon.

"We were just at Elecmon Village. We parted there."

"And you just left her there!" He said with anger flaring in his eyes.

"No, she wanted to. Her exact words were 'I don't need you anymore… I can continue this on my own.'" Astamon explained trying hard not to hit him.

Impmon was confused. "That doesn't sound like my Luna…"

"It took me by surprise, too. One second she was happy, next thing I knew she was walking away from me with no emotion." Astamon placed his fingers on his chin and looked up to the sky in wonder. "It's very strange seeing that she was so full of emotion then suddenly dead inside."

Impmon shook away his confusion. "It doesn't matter! You said Elecmon Village right?"

Astamon nodded his head.

Impmon closed his eyes and started to focus his energy as a glow came around him. "Impmon digivolve to…" He changed into an armor wearing Beelzemon with deep midnight blue wings and crimson red eyes. "Beelzemon*" He examined his transformation quickly and made a tight fist. "I should get there in a day in this form."

The leather wearing Beelzemon stomped towards him. "Hey! We're not done here!"

Beelzemon just rolled his eyes, opened his wings, and swiftly took off.

Beelzemon looked up at him and shouted curse words at him as he flew off. He looked over at Astamon when he was out of sight. "Damn brat."

"I guess I should be heading home. It was nice seeing you again Beelzemon."

"Yeah, you too. See ya."

"Farwell."

*(Beelzemon form that it is talking about is one from season 6 (Cross Wars) of digimon. It is not the same character.)


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of vigorous traveling Astamon finally made his way back home. "Love? I'm home." His castle was empty only having his voice echo back. _She must be she must be out…_

As he walked to his bedroom he heard a moaning coming from a door. Curious, Astamon cracked the door and saw a Beelzemon kissing ferociously and hungrily Luna in her Mega form with his hands around her. He pulled back his head to look at her. "Oh Dianamon, I don't know how I got this far without you." He then continued lowering his claws on her body and moving closer to her.

Anger flared through Astamon. He kicked open the door and pointed his Oro Salmón at him.

Beelzemon jumped back pushing Luna away. "Uh… Prince Astamon, sir! I, I…"

Astamon glared at him while tightening his hand on the trigger. "Dracumon! Explain yourself!"

"Uhm… Well… You see…" He stuttered with fear in his eyes. "I found her in…uh… the woods wandering…and…we…uh…"

Astamon finally got tired of his lies. "Hellfire!" He started shooting at Beelzemon as he screamed in pain. He kept firing until Beelzemon reverted to his egg.

In that instant Luna fainted. Astamon quickly ran to her, catching her before she fell. She de-digivolved back to her Rookie form.

"Luna, say something! Please!" He shouted as he shook her in his arms. He soon noticed that her cheeks were red and sweat came from her forehead. "Huh?" He felt her forehead and was shocked about how hot she was. He quickly stood up and ran to his bedroom. There he placed Luna on the bed and placed a wet towel on her head. "Please be okay… I'm so sorry, Luna… This is all my fault…"

Astamon stayed beside Luna, rewetting and checking for fever, until he heard the door open. He looked over and saw Lilithmon walk in. "Lilithmon!" He quickly stood up and ran to Lilithmon. Just when he was going to hug her she stepped back. He cocked his head to the side as he gave her a puzzled look. "What is it, Love?"

Lilithmon turned her head as tears started to flow from under her eyes.

Astamon was confused but mostly concern. "Love, what is it?" He said as he reached his hand to her shoulder.

She slapped it away viciously and looked up at him.

He was taken aback to see the tears running down her face and the look of pure hate in her eyes. "How could you do this to me!" She screamed.

Astamon jumped back. "Do what?"

"Go off with some whore like I never meant anything to you! How could you! Especially at this time!" Her anger faded to sadness as more tears came.

Astamon was confused and then nearly trembled when he remembered the date. _Damn it! This is around the time Ethan died! God, how can I be so stupid! That's why she was leaving early and coming home late. She was grieving… I was a fool to think anything less. _"Lilithmon, I am **not **cheating on you." He said calmly.

Lilithmon became angry again. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying. Luna is only a friend." He moved out of the way and gestured his hand toward the sleeping Lunamon. "See, she's only a kid. She helped me, and probably saved my life, so I was repaying the debt to her by taking her back home."

Lilithmon jaw dropped. "A…A….Astamon… I'm so sorry…" She fell to her knees and started crying into her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She kept repeating sorry over and over until she felt something heavy on her. She looked up and saw that Astamon rested his head on her shoulder and his arms around her as he patted her back.

"Shh… It's okay… You didn't know…" He said in a soothing tone to try to calm her. Astamon help her off the floor and the two walked over to the bed. They sat at the edge of the bed. Lilithmon laid her head on his lap as Astamon looked down at her, brushing away the strands of hair that landed on her face. He smiled when he noticed that she fell to sleep.

He slowly got up, placing a pillow under Lilithmon's head and walked over to Luna's side. He rewetted the towel and placed it back on her forehead. _Huh, to think, this kid basically saved my love life. If it wasn't for her I would have kept thinking that Lilithmon was cheating, eventually losing trust in her. I'm just sad that we had to go through all of this to figure it out… _He sighed.

After an hour Luna slowly came to conciseness. "Uhh… What happened…?" She slowly and shakily started to sit up.

"Dracumon hypnotized you."

Luna looked up and smiled when she saw Astamon. "Astamon!" She tugged at her arms. "I would hug you but my strength is totally zapped."

Astamon smiled. "It's okay." He patted her head.

"So what happened while I was out of it, 'cause I really got a bad taste in my mouth?" He said as she smacked her mouth.

"Uhh…Well…"Astamon looked away as he scratched the back of his head.

Just by the look on his face Luna could tell what had happened. "Oh my god!" She quickly sat up and scratched at her tongue and spit at the floor. "That's disgusting!" She said in between spitting and clawing her tongue.

"At least you're moving." Joked Astamon.

"Oh, I'm going to do a lot more than move when I get my hands on that Dracumon." She growled.

Astamon smirked. "Don't worry. I took care of him." He said proudly.

Luna lied back down. "Good." She quickly looked around the enormous room made of grey bricks and felt the soft bed. "So where are we? Another friends place?" She asked as she looked back at him.

"Uhh… No…" _Better tell her now._ He sighed. "Luna…"

She gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"This is my castle. I am the Prince of the Dark Area."

Luna was dumbfounded.

_Maybe I came on a little too strong. _He leaned in closer to her. "Luna, are you mad?"

In an instant Luna scratched his face "Lunar Claw!"

He jumped back in pain and shock. "AH!" He looked back down at her. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me!" She yelled ending with a fierce growl.

Astamon was slightly shocked and then sighed. "I know…and I'm sorry for that… It's just," He stood up and started to pace around in circles. "I have an army, many servants, and I am a soon to be king. All I never been with someone who didn't know who I was. That treated me like any other Digimon."

Luna's ears fell in depression.

Astamon sighed and faced Luna. "I am truly sorry for my selfish act, Luna. I understand if you would like to leave." He said with his eyes on the floor.

Luna grunted and rolled her eyes.

Astamon was confused so he looked up.

"Don't think 'cause you're some fancy prince you ain't taken me home." She stated in a cocky tone. "You owe me _huge _from keepin' this from me and you still haven't worked off from me savin' you in the desert." She said hoping to get him to laugh.

Astamon chuckled slightly. "Thank you."

Luna giggled. "Welcome." Luna soon noticed the sleeping Lilithmon at the foot of the bed. "Who's that?"

"That is my Love, Lilithmon."

Luna looked at him with the corner of her eye. "You didn't kidnap her right."

Astamon jumped. "What? No!"

Luna shrugged. "Just making sure."

Astamon laughed. "You remember the tamer I told you about when we were staying with BanchoLeomon?"

Luna nodded her head.

"This is his partner." Astamon looked down sadly with a halfhearted smile. "Just as you have saved me, so Lilithmon and her partner, Ethan. They allowed me to accompany them on their journey for me to repay them. Me and the soon to be Lilithmon fell in love. Everything was perfect." His smile soon turned to a sadden frown. "But something happened… Ethan was lost in battle…" He sighed and lowered his head. "For years I've been searching for the bastard that killed him."

"That's why you were in the desert?" Asked Luna.

He looked up and nodded his head sadly. "I heard rumor that someone had seen him there."

"What Digimon was it?"

"…Grademon." He said ruefully. "Ethan's cries of pain as Grademon plunged his swords in his chest will haunt me throughout my life…" In an instant Astamon punched the wall behind him, making Luna scream slightly and leap. Astamon noticed what he did and turned to Luna. "I'm sorry, I, I Sometimes get carried away."

Luna nodded her head understandingly. "It's okay."

From Luna's screams Lilithmon slowly woke up. "Astamon? Who was that screaming?"

Astamon walked over to Lilithmon and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "It is only my anger getting the best of me again." He said with a sheepish smile.

Lilithmon smiled and laughed slightly. She soon noticed that Luna was starring at her. "Oh, hello…" She looked at the ground with a sorrowful look on her face.

Astamon sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "It's okay, Love."

Luna struggled to get up having her sudden burst of movement finally catching up to her with agonizing pain. She slowly made her way to Lilithmon side where Astamon was not sitting and she placed a hand on Lilithmon's side. She looked down at the small Rookie with tears shimmering in her eyes. "It's okay. I'm fine see." She said as she stretched her body, trying her hardest not show the pain that shot through her body.

Lilithmon smiled and wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

When Luna saw her smile she quickly and happily slummed down and heaved a heavy sigh of relief from both pain and grief.

"Luna, why don't you rest?" Insisted Astamon.

Luna nodded her head and slowly made her way back to the top of bed, not even trying to get under the blankets, quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: This chapter contains scenes that may be too much for some people, including: blood, death, and a scene that I dare you note to cry through… You have been warned.**

During the time Luna spent at Astamon's Castle she could feel that Lilithmon was trying her best to avoid her. Most of the time Astamon showed Luna around the castle, and for once she did not feel like she was being starred down at.

"I think that concludes our tour." He said finally finishing the seemingly endless tour.

"Wow, this place is more than twice the size of ChaosGallantmon's Castle." She said at awe.

"Thank you. Most of the time I am out and Lilithmon sometimes walks alone outside so it is mostly empty."

"Well that's a real shame."

Astamon sighed. "It really is…" Astamon finally remembered something really important. "Oh no…Luna,"

She looked up at him with a questionable look. "Yeah?"

"I am so dearly sorry, but something has slipped my mind." He said in a sadden tone.

"What is it?"

"I met your friend Impmon. He went to the Elecmon Village to look for you."

Luna jumped back. "He what!" She looked at the floor. "Oh boy I bet he's real mad…"

"Why would he be mad? He seemed very worried about you."

"Yeah…when he's worried and stuff he gets mad." She sighed.

At that moment screams of pain and shock echoed through the hallway.

Luna grunted. "Speak of the Devimon…"

A Wendigomon flew through the air at Astamon.

"Whoa!" He quickly ducked and glared at the Digimon who threw him.

"Beelzemon!" Luna screamed in joy. She quickly ran to the armor wearing Beelzemon.

He picked her up with one hand and lifted her up to his face. "There you are Luna!" He planted a kiss on her head and nuzzled her cheek with his.

Luna giggled and latched to his neck. "I'm so glad that you're here! I was so scared that you were hurt."

Astamon's anger faded as he saw how happy Luna was. He sighed.

Beelzemon placed Luna on the ground and de-digivolved to Impmon. Luna hugged him ounce more and kissed happily on the lips. She pulled back a moment later. "You would not believe how badly I needed that." She sighed.

"And would ya be mad if I said I wasn't complaining." He said with sheepish smile.

The shared a laugh that soon stopped when Luna heard Astamon walk up behind her.

"Oh, sorry Astamon. I was just so happy I kinda forgot where I was." She smiled.

"Hey, aren't ya the guy that was with that Beelzemon guy?" He said with a slight glare.

"Yes I am, and this is my castle."

Impmon looked at Luna. "Did he kidnap you?"

Luna giggled. "No."

"Just making sure." He shrugged.

Astamon smiled. "Now I see why you two are in love."

Luna blushed deeply and giggled.

"So I thought you ditched this dude." Impmon said as he pointed at Astamon with his thumb.

"Well…uhh…not really…" She said as she fiddled with her claws, looking at the ground while blushing a crimson red.

"Then what happened?"

"Uhm…well…" She leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear.

Impmon had a dumbfounded look. He quickly shook it away with pure rage. He set out an angry scream. "Oh when I get my hands on that guy!" He growled while stomping down the hall.

Luna grabbed his tail trying to hold him back but all it did was skid the back of her feet and slow him down slightly.

Astamon chuckled slightly and stepped in front of him.

Impmon stopped and glared up at him.

"You do not have to worry about him, I took care of him."

Impmon growled. "Crap…" He soon sighed trying to shake away his anger. He turned to Luna. "You alright?"

Luna smiled seeing him not angry anymore. "Yeah, you?"

He nodded his head.

"So how did you know that Luna was here?" Asked Astamon as he walked up to the two.

"I asked a couple of Digimon, but when they didn't want to talk, heh, heh." Impmon looked up in the opposite direction with a smirk upon his lips. "I had make 'em." He shrugged.

Luna smacked her forehead and shook her head, but soon smiled up at him. "At least I know you're my Impmon." She joked.

Impmon looked up at her and smiled.

Lilithmon ran into the hallway in a slight panic. "Astamon what's going on?"

She held Astamon tightly as she was shaking with fear.

"Please, calm down Love. It was only one of Luna's friends." He said in a smooth voice, trying his best to calm her.

She looked up at him with a confused look. She looked down and saw the emerald eye colored, white masked bandit himself "Oh…"

The Wendigomon that was thrown at Astamon slowly got up with a grunt.

"Wendigomon, go to the E.R. and stay there until you get your strength back." Said Astamon over his shoulder.

Wendigomon bowed on one knee. "Yes my King." With that he ran to the Emergency Room.

"Hey Astamon."

He looked down at Luna who had hope shining in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you think you can take us back home now…?" She said with a slight shy tone.

"Why we need him?" Pouted Impmon, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm plenty of enough Digimon to protect both of us."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I know, I know…but Astamon feels like he owes me one from saving him in a dessert."

"Indeed." Agreed Astamon. "And we can leave at anytime you wish."

Impmon grumbled under his breath but no one took notice.

"Great!" Shouted Luna.

"B, But…" Stammered Lilithmon still in the embrace of Astamon.

He looked down at his beloved with a half concern half confused look. "What is it Beloved?"

"Do you have to leave so soon…?" She said in a shy quiet tone, wrapping her arms around Astamon tighter. "I don't want you to leave so soon."

Astamon was taken aback be Lilithmon's words.

Seeing the sight Impmon grew slightly sick and knew he had to stop the blubbering princesses. "Ya' know…" He began.

The three looked at him with a questionable look.

"I could use some food, and do need to rest, I guess." He shrugged.

Knowing what Impmon was doing Luna agreed with a smile. "How about tomorrow?"

Astamon smiled and looked down at Lilithmon. "Well?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you…" She whispered.

After packing food and water and a good night's rest the three were off at the crack of dawn.

"Farewell my Beloved!" Shouted Astamon as he was walking in the opposite direction of his castle.

"Please, Astamon, be careful!" She shouted back.

"I will!" With that said Astamon, Luna, and Impmon were out of sight.

Lilithmon sighed sadly as she re-entered her castle.

She lay down on her bed starring up at the ceiling. _I'm so selfish… Thinking only about me when a poor Digimon is lost. Astamon truly has a heart of gold. _She smiled and began to close her eyes. "I sure am lucky…"

A second later she felt a Digimon presence near. She got up out of her bed and opened the door. No one was there…that is what worried her. There were no knights or servants.

"Astamon? Is that you?" She stepped out of her room and looked down the hallway. "Did you forget something Love?"

She heard running behind her. She turned around quickly and saw nothing. "If this is a joke caused by that Impmon, please stop!" She screamed.

She felt something grab hold of her arm and in an instant she was thrown to the wall. She screamed in pain and shock as it happened. She looked into the eyes of the one who did it and trembled at the sight.

…

Astamon, Luna, and Impmon stopped in a clearing of the deep flourishes woods that they were in. They were surrounded by giant flowers and humongous trees.

"This place is beautiful!" Said Luna in awe.

"It truly is." Agreed Astamon. "I usually like to walk here, after my search for Grademon has turned out to fail. It is a great place to forget about your worries." He said as he looked up at the sky with smile.

Astamon heard grumbling to his side. He looked over and saw Impmon eating one of the berries they had packed.

"I suggest you slow down Impmon. That food is supposed to feed all of us for up to ten days."

Impmon gulped down the last bit of the berry. "Yeah, yeah… I know."

Astamon clinched his fist tight, again trying to fight the temptation of hitting Impmon.

"Impmon, can you at least try to be nice…?" Complained Luna as she rested her head on the tree.

Impmon grunted. "Fine…for you…"

Luna blushed a bright pink and smiled as she looked at him. "Thanks…"

Astamon smiled at her, reminiscing about the day he knew he too was young and in love.

"_Evil Wing!" Shouted LadyDevimon, aiming her attack at a Vaccine Digimon._

"_Great work!" Shouted Ethan with his slight cracked voice, with his bleach blond hair cover his diamond colored eyes, making him look even tanner than he already was._

"_LadyDevimon, behind you!" Shouted Astamon as he pointed his __Oro Salmón at the Bio Coatlmon that tried to attack LadyDevimon from the back. "Hellfire!"_

_The Digimon screamed in pain as the bullets shot through him and he turned into an egg._

"_Thanks." LadyDevimon looked around. "These Vaccine Digimon just don't stop coming!" She looked over her shoulder at her partner. "Ethan!"_

_He nodded his head. "Right!" He took out his dark purple D-Arc and pulled out a blue card. He swiped the card. He swiped the card across the D-Arc while saying-"Digi-Modify, Digivolution activate!"_

_With that said a dark purple glowed around LadyDevimon. "LadyDevimon digivolve to…" Her body changed into one that had more color. A purple robe draped around her as her now violet eyes changed. Her snow white hair turned a deep black. "Lilithmon!"_

_This was the first time Astamon had seen her Mega form. To him, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. He forgot that he was in the mitts of the Vaccine and Viral Digimon battle grounds._

Astamon wanted to snap out of his memories, but could not help but to remember what happened next.

_Lilithmon eyes went wide. "Astamon, look out!"_

_He snapped out of his daze and saw that a Grademon got the jump on him. The Grademon had his swords out that were called Souken GradAlpha, ready to stab Astamon in his chest. "Grade Slash!"_

_Thinking quickly Astamon picked up Oro Salmón, and held it in front of him as the Grademon's sword sliced it, though it only did little more than a dent._

_It was now a grudge match between the two, both pushing as hard as they could against one another._

_Astamon glared into the eyes of the Grademon with anger, as did the Grademon. Astamon pushed his weapon to the side, making both of the swords held by Grademon fall with it._

_The two fell into a fighting stance as they examined each other, studying, preparing for whoever was going to attack first. Astamon decided that he would make the first move and started to concentrate his dark Qi. "Maverick!" He launched a powerful kick towards Grademon only to have him roll under it._

_He quickly dashed for his swords and was successful in grabbing both swords. He looked into Astamon's eyes once more, and right there he knew he could not win. But he took notice of the small human tamer. An idea dawned upon him. He quickly charged at Astamon, only to jump over him with his swords and run at the human._

"_Ethan!" Shouted Astamon. He tried to grab Grademon but he was too fast._

_Both Lilithmon and Ethan looked at Astamon, and before the two could blink, Grademon pierced his twin swords in Ethan's chest._

_Ethan screamed in pain._

_The Grademon made sure that he attacked his heart. As if gloating, the Grademon ripped his chest with his swords, making his body tear into halves._

_Lilithmon was so shocked, and the sight she beheld so bloody, she fell to her knees. "Ethan…" She managed to whisper out. She finally snapped. "__**No!**__" She screamed. A river of tears came from under her eyes mixing with Ethan's blood as it spread across the ground._

_Astamon was shaking uncontrollably. "You…you…" He clenched his fist tight. "__**You bastard!**__"_

_He ran at the Grademon with his fist, but again the Grademon was too fast and vanished._

_Astamon fell to his knees, ignoring the pool of blood under him. Tears slid under his eyes. "Ethan…I'm sorry…" He punched the ground that was covered with his blood many times, ignoring the blood that splashed up as he did so. "__**Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!**__"_

_The Vaccine types all vanished from the battle field. The Virals stayed there looking at their prince and the slaughter that happened._

_Astamon stood up slowly, still shaking, starring at his fist that was now covered in both Ethan's and his own blood. He looked up and saw Lilithmon purple robe being soaked in his blood. He shakily started to walk to her. He placed a hand on her back._

_She jumped and looked up at him. The tears still came down her face. She latched onto his middle, having more tears come out than before. They held each other tightly, both crying more than they have ever in their lives._

"Astamon?"

Astamon snapped out of his daze and looked down at Luna. "Uh yes?"

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale." She said in a concern tone.

He looked at the ground. "I'm fine…Thank you…"

Luna smiled trying to cheer him up. "Then come on!"

"Yeah, I'm up for anything now!" Agreed Impmon.

Astamon smiled. "Okay…let's go."

The three left the forest, in search for Impmon and Luna's home.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna, Impmon, and Astamon were traveling through the deep forest when Luna heard something rustling behind them.

"Uh-oh…"

The boys looked at her.

"What is it, Luna?" Asked Astamon.

With no warning a Frogmon, with an angry look in his eyes, hopped out. He glared at Luna with vengeance. "What are _you_ doing with Virals?" He hissed.

Luna looked confused. "Cause they're my friends." She asked in a confused tone.

Astamon stepped up. "Frogmon, she has nothing to do with our feud, unless you would like this dreaded war to reach the youth of the Digital World."

Impmon looked up at him. "You know this guy?"

Astamon shook his head. "Never met him."

Frogmon just growled. With a clean thrust of his head he wrapped Luna in his slimy, wet tongue.

She screamed as she tried to escape.

Anger flared in the Virals. Impmon was the first to attack. "Badda-Boom!" A fire ball appeared at the end of his finger and he aimed it for the Frogmon's slimy tongue.

Frogmon eyes went wide and he quickly returned his tongue in his mouth, unwrapping Luna in the process.

Luna fell to her feet as a chill went down her spine as the spit slowly dripped off of her. "Ew…"

Astamon pointed his Oro Salmón at Frogmon. "Hellfire!" With only one shot, Frogmon turned into an egg.

The two ran to the soaked in spit Data attribute Digimon. "Luna, you okay!"

She starred at Impmon with a slight glare. "I'm covered in frog spit."

"There's a lake nearby, you can wash off there." Explained Astamon as he pointed in the direction he was speaking of.

Luna nodded her head and ran in the direction he pointed, only to slipping on the drool that dripped off. "Whoa!"

Impmon quickly grabbed her arm before she fell. "I got cha'!"

She fell back on him, having her head under his. She looked up into his emerald green eyes. "Thanks."

He nodded his head and helped her back to her feet.

Astamon showed them to the lake that he was talking about. "Here we are."

Luna quickly ran to the lake and jumped in. She quickly wiped off the spit and splashed water on her face. She sighed "That feels a lot better…"

"We better leave soon Luna," Started Astamon "We don't need any more distractions."

Impmon looked up at him out of the corner of his eye. "Why was that guy after Luna anyway?"

Astamon sighed. "He's one of many people who believe that the attributes should stay separate."

Luna got out of river and shook away the water like a dog would, spraying water ever.

"Luna!"

She looked up at Impmon and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Impmon sighed and patted away the water.

"So we're leavin'?"

Astamon nodded his head. "Yes."

The three continued on their journey home. It was not long until they find themselves on the border of the Vaccine Digimon territory.

"I suggest we find another way." Suggested Astamon.

Impmon smirked. "What's a matter? Scared of a little Vaccine?" He mocked.

Astamon growled at him and, once again, tried his hardest to resist the temptation to hit the small Rookie.

Luna sighed. "Leave him alone, Impy. He's got his reasons."

He just rolled his eyes. "Well this is the fastest way back home. We try to walk around this place it'll take us 'bout three months."

Astamon turned to his left, away from the Vaccine territory. "Then we better start walking." He said plainly. He started walking.

Impmon grew angry fast. "Hey, if you're scared or somethin' go ahead and run b-!"

"I'm not running!" Astamon snapped, facing the small viral.

Impmon smiled at the corner of his mouth and cocked his head. "Well it looks like it from here." He shrugged.

Luna glared at Impmon.

He looked at her with a questionable look. "What?"

Luna quickly looked away with aloud "Hmph!" She walked up to Astamon. She grabbed hold of his pants leg to make him look at her. "Don't mind him. He's just…hotheaded…" She smiled.

The anger vanished from Astamon's eyes. "I'm sorry…" He looked down towards the ground. "I will keep my promise to you, but I can't go back to the Vaccine territory…"

Luna grew more worried for her friend.

Amazingly, so did Impmon. _Great… Now I have guilt… Damn I hate feelin's… _Impmon sighed and walked up to Astamon. "Hey com' on. I'm jus' given' ya a hard time. Don't take it serious, dude."

Luna was shocked at first and smiled.

Astamon sighed. "Thank you…" He took one more look at the Vaccine territory and faced the two. "I guess we start walking this way." He said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

Luna nodded her head.

Astamon did the same, turned, and started walking.

Impmon started walking. Luna quickly placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her. "Huh?"

She planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."

He blushed a deep crimson with his ears poking straight up.

Luna giggled and ran past him to catch up with Astamon.

Impmon shook his head. "Hey, wait up!"

As Impmon ran to the two something grabbed him from behind. The thing dashed away with him in his arms that if you blinked, you missed the confused and surprised Impmon.

Luna turned around and saw only an empty space, unaware of what happened. "Impmon?"

Astamon turned around. "Where's your friend?"

"I don't know." She cupped her mouth to have her voice carry. "Impmon! If this is gonna be a prank, we're not laughin'!"

No reply.

Tension grew in Astamon as worry swept over Luna.

Luna looked over at Astamon. "I don't like this… He usually knows when to stop a prank."

Astamon looked around. "Impmon, I swear to God, if this is a prank I'm shooting you!"

Again, no reply.

Luna looked up at him. "How could he be missing? He was just behind us."

Astamon noticed the fear in her eyes and changed his emotionless face to a concerned look. "He couldn't have gone far."

Luna nodded and sighed sadly.

Astamon picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Here, wouldn't want you to get lost too."

Luna just stared at the ground and nodded slowly.

Astamon patted her head. _Poor kid… Only friend and love she had for a while and he vanishes. But I swear if this is a prank I'm strangling that guy._

They wandered a couple of miles with no sight of Impmon. Luna started to worry. She started to dig her claws into Astamon.

Astamon felt the small, sharp, pain and looked up to her. "Don't worry. If he is half as strong as he pretends to be, he'll be safe." He smiled.

Luna kept starring at the ground.

Astamon sighed in failure. "You want to set up camp? We can look for Impmon in the morning. But if you wish to keep looking, I will not blame you."

No response. Astamon never knew how the quiet can be so terrifying.

Astamon decided to make camp in a small clearing, surrounded by the once beautiful forest. He made a small fire and placed Luna in his arms. She starred with a blank stare, as if starring through everything in front of her. He held Luna close to him. _Where is that damn brat! I never thought that I would be actually begging to see that guy again. But seeing Luna like this…so hopeless… That's a look that I am too familiar with. I better find Impmon soon._

Astamon fell asleep in his thoughts.

The next morning, Astamon was thankful of hearing Luna's soft and low snoring. He smiled and decided to wait a little while until he went out of search of Impmon. _At least she got some sleep. That's a good sign. _He looked up to the sky. _Where is that Impmon…?_

…

Impmon woke to a prison cell. It was made up of grey bricks as the only light was through the bars that was also the door. "What the hell?"

Impmon soon heard small sobbing.

He looked over and saw Lilithmon lying in the corner of the room. "Princess Lilithmon? What are you doing here?"

Fear and hopelessness danced in her eyes. She just shook her head, trembling ever so slightly.

Impmon cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" He could feel her fear as the sense of depression reached him.

He walked over to her. That made her tremble more. He looked up at her for a moment. He stopped walking when he felt some kind of liquid under his foot. He stepped back slightly when he saw a shallow puddle of blood. He starred at Lilithmon until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He now saw Lilithmon, something he regrets.

He now saw the many scratches on her body, the deepest being over her left eye that went to her forehead to the bottom of her cheek and an 'X' over where her heart is. All of her wounds were still bleeding. Her entire body was bruised and her clothes her stained with her blood and torn in many places. I deep purple bruise was on her right cheek. Blood was smeared everywhere around her and on her. She dug her nails into the wall as he starred at her. Tears flooded from her eyes, mixing with the blood on her cheek and on the floor. Her violet eyes were now a dark purple.

_Lilithmon… _Impmon soon grew furious. Right when he was about to yell, he caught himself. Not wanting to scare her anymore he breathed in and out. "Lilithmon… Who did this to you?"

She jumped back and closed her eyes as the tears came at a faster pace. Her lip quivered as she sobbed and trembled at a faster pace.

Impmon felt the need to help the saddened Digimon. He slowly started walking to her, ignoring the blood. He reached for her hand as slow as he could. After a moment he finally made contacted with it and slowly started stroking it. "It's all right… I ain't gonna hurt ya…"

She opened her eyes that were gleaming with tears. Her trembling slowed. But she was so scared that she could not help but to shake uncontrollably.

Impmon sat down to where his head was rested on Lilithmon's stomach, not even caring about the blood.

Lilithmon was confused and looked down at him.

Somehow Impmon fell back to sleep in that position.

Inside, under the fear, hopelessness, desperation, and sadness, she was happy that someone was trying to comfort her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay if you're a kid and you're reading this just cause it rated T, seriously don't read this… Cause you're either going to be very confused or very disturbed…**

**AND… I am REALLY sorry about posting SO late! I've working on my YouTube Digimon series and well…*sigh* sorry…**

When Impmon woke up the next morning he saw that he was on his side, soaked in Lilithmon's dried up blood, on top of Lilithmon's stomach. Lilithmon seemed to have placed him there for she was now on her back. Lilithmon's eyes were half way opened starring at Impmon. She slowly caressed his head with the ends of her nails as he lifted his head. He looked up at her, a bit shocked. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth, seeing her do more than sob.

Impmon jumped off her stomach and stretched his arms and legs.

Lilithmon tore her gaze away from Impmon and bit her lip hard.

Impmon looked over his shoulder at her and turned around. "What's a matter, toots?"

Lilithmon just looked at the ground at the small dried up puddle of blood then at Impmon, hinting. She quickly looked away in shame.

Impmon cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what it was then he remembered. He looked at his back over his shoulder and saw that he was covered in her blood. "Hey, don't worry 'bout that."

She looked down at him with moist eyes. Just when she was about to crack a smile with her ghost white face a tapping came. She opened her mouth in shock at the noise as tears once again flooded from her eyes.

The tapping noise was coming closer to the two's prison cell. It sounded like a piece of metal tapping the metal prison bars.

Impmon looked at her with confusion and concern. He walked over to her and placed a hand over hers, making her look down at him.

The tapping stopped as a tall, long, shadow cast over Impmon. Impmon glared over at the Digimon that walked to their prison. He was nearly blinded by the gold light that reflected off his armor "Who are you, some kind of guard!" He demanded.

Lilithmon was shaking on controllably.

The thing scowled. "I have better things to do then to watch over a couple of disgusting Virals."

"Then who are you!"

"I am, as soon as I destroy the prince of the Dark Area, Royal Knight Grademon!"

Impmon eyes widened. He then glared hatefully at the disturbed and somewhat twisted Digimon. "Why the hell are we here!"

"To truly destroy a Digimon, is to first destroy the ones around them slowly, making them weak emotionally, ending with the final kill to your opponent."

Impmon glanced over at Lilithmon. He saw her nails digging into the wall. She was trying to move herself closer to the small corner. She shut her eyes tight as a river flowed from under her eyes, biting her lip hard.

Grademon just glared at her, in disgust and anger.

Impmon grew furious. "What are you going to do to Luna!" He demanded stepping up to the Ultimate.

Grademon looked down at the Rookie. "As I said before 'the ones around him die slowly in the opponents eyesight' including the Data attribute."

Impmon growled at him. "You bastard!" He charged at him but the bars of the prison held him back. He tried to push his arms through to hit him, but to no success.

Grademon held out his sword, and with godly speed, marked an 'X' between Impmon's eyes.

Impmon screamed and stepped back. He glared at the knight and charged at him again, reaching further trying to attack him.

Grademon kicked back the small rookie. Impmon hit the wall behind him hard crumbling to the ground, with blood coming to the corner of his mouth.

Lilithmon flinched from the sight and finally tore her gaze from the crumbled Rookie. She made quiet sobs.

Grademon just glared at her and left quietly.

…

Astamon left out in search of Impmon along with Luna, not wanting her to get lost as well. Astamon closed his eyes to heighten his sense of hearing, since looking for him was not prevailing.

Luna latched herself to Astamon's leg as she starred at the ground.

Astamon opened his eyes. _This is hopeless… The damn kid is gone. We could be on our way to Luna's home. Instead we're looking for a lost brat. _He looked down at Luna who was starring at the ground. He sighed. _But right now… Looking for Impmon is the only thing pushing this little girl forward… Damn it…_

Astamon soon heard rustling coming from behind. "Damn it…" He grumbled under his breath. He picked up Luna with one hand placed her behind him, stepping firmly in front of her. He readied his weapon, pointing his Oro Salmón at the bush. The rustling soon stopped. Astamon glared at the bush, lowering is weapon slightly. "I guess it was a false-" He was cut off as a Sethmon tackled him in the gut.

Astamon was on the ground as the Digimon flung back its head. "Tusk Buster!"

"Lunamon digivolve to-!"

The two digimon looked at Luna as a compelling light consumed her. She went straight into her Mega form, Dianamon.

She glared at the Digimon with anger.

The Sethmon, smartly, stepped off Astamon and slowly back away until he was completely out of sight.

Luna walked over to Astamon. "Are you okay?"

Astamon looked up her and nodded "Yes… You know I could've handled him?"

Luna ignored his comment, nonchalantly.

Astamon sighed and lifted is hand, thinking that Luna would help him up.

She hesitated. But helped him up none the less.

Astamon noticed her grip was loose and that her hand was shaking slightly. When he got to his feet she quickly took back her hand. "Are you okay, Luna?"

Luna quickly turned away. "I'm fine…"

Astamon placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned around, hitting his hand in the process.

Astamon grew more concern for her. "What's a matter? You know you can trust me."

She looked down half heartily "I…don't know if I can…"

Astamon stepped back, having thoughts float in his head, actually scared what she would say next.

"Now, since I'm in my Mega form… I'm starting to have flashes…of what happened while I hypnotized…"

Astamon's eyes grew wide. "B, But it was just a kiss right! Wasn't it!"

The Mega shook her head as a stream of tears fell off her cheek, biting her lip hard that was covered with by her face mask. "It was a whole week you were gone… A lot happens in a week…" Flashes of the week when she was hypnotized by the Dracumon and left alone with him began to flash quickly, in and out, in her head. The Beelzemon's orders echoed threw her head as she was in a helpless state of mind. Needless to say, she felt disgusted with herself.

Astamon had mixed emotions of anger, worry, and the one feeling he has not felt before their journey…pure and utter terror. He was not sure what to say, seeing that trying to comfort her will make her feel uncomfortable. "I…I…I…I'm…sorry…."

She quickly turned around. "Let's just go…" She said with a knot in my throat.

Astamon shook his head trying to shake away his thoughts. But he was shaking and sweating uncontrollably.

Luna, thinking it will stop the flashes, de-digivolved into her Ultimate form, Crescemon, having rabbit like boots, a helmet covering her entire head, only having her bright pink eyes and a set of long rabbit like ears showing. Her pink ribbon on top of her other set of rabbit like ears flowed with the slight gust. She clenched to her Nuova Luna hard, trying to regain her strength and stop crying.

The two continued their search for the rookie in dark tension and awkward silence, Astamon not knowing what to do. He had many thoughts in his head at the time. _**Damn it to Hell! **__That son of a bitch got off __**too **__easy! If I knew what he had done to this innocent kid… Death was a too sweet of a punishment for that bastard…_

Luna looked at Astamon over her shoulder, only able to see half of what she was planning to see because of the long spike coming off her armor. _I can tell he's angry…Really angry… I wish he'll let it go… It'll be a lot easier for me to forget without his angry face. _Luna sighed in shame and disgusted, having her hidden lips quiver.

…

Impmon woke up from being unconscious, feeling something wet being dabbed on him. He opened his eyes slowly, only to have his vision being blurry and soon had two fingers with long nails close them.

"Shh… You need you're rest…" The voice was a quiet and shaky whisper. But unmistakably belonged to Lilithmon.

"L…Lilithmon…?" He slowly and shakily picked himself up. Lilithmon tried to push him back down, only to have Impmon's hand slap them away. "I…I'm okay, toots…" He said, half way lying. He finally had enough strength to push himself to where he was resting on the wall. He breathed heavily. He opened his eyes again and waited for his eyes to adjust. When so, he saw that Lilithmon was out of her traditional corner, had a bowl of water, and a wet piece of what looked like her robe with little blood on it. "Ya didn't have ta do that…"

Lilithmon nodded her head. "I know… Think of it as repayment for being so nice …" She said with a ghost smile.

Impmon smiled with the corner of his mouth. "Whateva' you say, toots…" Impmon spit to a corner of the prison cell that he had not been to yet, having it being mixed with blood. "That bastard jus' lucky I can't digivolve…" Impmon could feel that the prison cell was specifically designed for Viral Digimon as he felt that his power was limited. He looked back up at Lilithmon "He was the jackass that did that to ya?" he was referring to the horrible condition she was in. He starred at the 'X' that was across her heart as he asked this.

Lilithmon nodded. "He says that the 'X' is meant to be a target…" She went and gave him the bowl that she used to clean him with so that he could see his own target.

He looked at the 'X' marked between his eyes. He smirked, "Well, jokes on him. That looks pretty badass to me!" He laughed, trying to make Lilithmon do the same.

He succeeded by making her laugh slightly.

With further studying he saw the small tray of food color, which he guessed was where she had gotten the bowl of water. If by told so, his stomach made aloud growl. He smiled sheepishly, while making a fake laugh.

Lilithmon smiled and went to retrieve the tray.

Impmon was taken aback by her action. "Ya ain't gotta do that." He moved up and regretted it as pain shot through his body like a bullet.

Lilithmon smiled. "I insist." She sat down beside Impmon with the tray of food in her lap. She picked up a piece of meat and nudged it to Impmon's face.

He sighed in defeat and ate the piece of meat. It tasted very bitter and was almost impossible to chew. When he finally got to swallowing, his mouth began to ache from both the kick to the face and the seemingly impossible piece of chewable meat. "Prison food…Eh, Had worse…" He smiled, making another joke.

Lilithmon smiled.

He looked up at the fallen princess. "Aren't ya gonna eat?"

She shook her head. "I already ate…" She lied trough her teeth as she knew that he needed to regain his strength more than she did.

Lilithmon continued feeding him the food, silently wishing that her stomach would not growl. Her wish came true as Impmon got done chewing the last bit of the food. "It's all gone…"

Impmon nodded his head. "Thanks."

Lilithmon placed the tray beside her as she returned to her dark corner to rest.

Impmon placed his hands behind his head and looked up the ceiling. _For he's own sake, that Astamon guy better watch out for Luna, cause if he let anyone hurt her he's gonna get a fist full!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so… I gotta apologies if ya reading this cause it was categorized as adventure. I didn't mean to put any love in it at all except for Lilithmon and Astamon. And seriously, don't read this if you're a kid, because the following story has sexual scenes that may be too much for some readers. Reader discretions is advised (sorry couldn't help myself) XD.**

At the quiet castle that belonged to Astamon, a small egg was in a room. The small egg began to shake. Then it started to crack. Within an instant the small egg hatched a Kuramon.

…

Astamon was grumbling to himself still, as him and Luna, changing back into her rookie form Lunamon, sat to relax.

After a moment, Astamon realized something. Something wrong in Luna's story. _To fast… She noticed way to fast… She's been seeing these visions before! She's been feeling this way…probably since day one… _Astamon open his mouth to catch Luna in her lie. But then noticed her slight trembles. She was breathing heavily and starring at the ground. "Luna…are you okay?"

Luna nodded her head "I will be…"

Awkward silence filled the place where tension once stood. The only thoughts coming to Astamon's mind was dark and vulgar curses. While Luna was trying to focus on something other than her week as a sex slave for a bastard.

Weeks have passed now, with no sign of Impmon. While in the Vaccine prison, Impmon and Lilithmon became closer friends as she took care of him and he protected her. Through the time in the prison, Impmon had enough energy to Digivolve. But could not use any of his attacks, he just preferred being in his Mega form, Beelzemon

"Luna…" Astamon said in a low voice, staring at the ground.

She looked over her shoulder. "I know…"

"It's been weeks since we've seen any sign of Impmon…" He looked into Luna's pleading eyes, her hoping he will not say what she already knew what he was going to. "I think it's time to assume the worst."

Luna looked down as tears began to come to her eyes. "I know…" She finally lost the fight of fighting back tears and broke out in sobs.

"Luna…" Astamon went and picked up the fallen Digimon.

Every part of Luna's body was telling her to push Astamon away. But seeing that he was trying to comfort her, instead she leaned into him and held tight to him. He began to cradle her in his arms.

…

Beelzemon was punching the wall, both filled with frustration and trying to train.

"That won't help, you know…" Lilithmon mumbled, now with most of her wounds healed.

Beelzemon looked down at her. "It's either this, or explodin' with rage." He growled. He continued punching the wall, frustrating all the Digimon around him. After a few more punches, he fell to his knees with exhaustion. He was breathing heavily with beads of sweat rolling down his face. He leaned his head against his arm that was on the wall, trying to regain his breath.

Lilithmon patted his back trying to comfort him. "Please calm down… It won't help us get out here…"

Beelzemon shook his head. "Whatever…"

The traditional tapping came. Beelzemon eyes widened and quickly stood up. He glared at the entrance of the cave until the one Digimon that visit them every day came, Grademon.

Beelzemon snarled at the Digimon. "What now?" He hissed.

Grademon looked away from the two. "I just want to say that your visit here is about to end."

Beelzemon cocked a brow. He soon realized what he was talking about. _He's gonna kill us!_ He charged at the entrance, doing the same thing that he did at his first day being in jail. He tried to reach through bars to attack him. He finally took back his arms and glared at the Digimon. "You lay one hand on Luna. And I'll personally skin you alive!" He said as he showed Grademon his long, sharp, claws.

Grademon chuckled as if he was kidding. He glared at the Viral and gave him a swift, powerful, painful uppercut under his chin.

Beelzemon was flung to the back of the prison cell. He crumbled in a heap. He opened his eyes half way and glared at the Digimon as he walked away.

"Beelzemon, are you okay?"

He looked at Lilithmon, who had a concern look on her face that matched the tone of her voice. "I'm fine, toots." He said with a sheepish smile. "Ya know for a son of a bitch, Ultimate, he's strong." He cracked his jaw and slowly started to get to his feet.

"Why do you let him do that?" Lilithmon said as she helped him up. "You do that every day, he still hurts you, and you still let him?"

Beelzemon chuckled. "I said 'He was strong' I didn't say he was stronger than me." He said with a devilish smile.

Lilithmon was confused. "Huh?"

He finally stood up on his feet and whispered his plan to her. "Ya see, toots, I let keep doin that ta me ta see how much power he got. From the few punches and kicks to the face, I know I can take 'em."

Lilithmon smiled. "You're an evil genius! But what's the use if we're stuck here?"

"Hey it's better than loafing round here, doin nuthin'." He shrugged.

Lilithmon smiled. "You're an original all right."

Beelzemon popped his neck and knuckles and returned to his training.

…

"Where is that broad?" The Digimon, which hatched from Astamon's Castle many weeks ago, mumbled to himself. His metallic tail was dragging as his steps were beginning to slow down from walkin so much. He sat down under a tree with only one thought in his head. "Where the hell is that fine bitch?" He grumbled to himself.

…

"Luna, you alright?"

Luna nodded her head and looked down.

Astamon felt so helpless and weak, seeing he couldn't do anything. _Damn it… What am I going to do…? The kid has been through so much in short period of time… I'll probably feel worse than her if something happened to Lilithmon…_

With no warning a loud roar came from above them. The two looked up and saw a Magnadramon flying towards them.

Astamon's eyes widened. He dropped Luna and braced himself for a full body impact. The pink dragon's head withdrew back lashed out fire that formed into a tornado screeching "Fire Tornado!"

Astamon saw that the attack was going to hit both him and Luna. So he covered Luna with his body, allowing the fire hit his back. He screamed in pain. But none the less made sure Luna was okay. "Luna…you alright…?"

Luna nodded. Tears came to her eyes along with anger. "**You stupid idiot!**"

Astamon chuckled and soon collapsed on top of her.

"Astamon!" Luna quickly got from under the weak Ultimate and glared at the Mega dragon. As the glow of her becoming her Mega form started, vision of the week of being hypnotized flooded her mind. _I…__**I don't care!**__ I have to help Astamon… _Ignoring the vision she continued her transformation. "Lunamon digivolve to-!" After transforming she wields her Goodnight Sisters weapon at the Digimon. "Dianamon!"

…

The Digimon on his search heard commotion going on behind him. "What the hell?" He turned around and saw the Digimon that he was searching for. He had a devilish grin upon his lips with a hungry look in his eyes. _Dianamon._

…

"Fire Tornado!"

In one quick motion, Dianamon quickly shot a faintly sparkling arrow in the middle of the tornado. "Arrow of Artemis!" and grabbed Astamon and both got out of the way. She placed her fallen friend down and glared at the Digimon to see if her arrow had hit.

Right where Magnadramon DigiCore was, the arrow hit. With aloud scream, the Digimon turned into an egg.

She looked over at Astamon with concern. She shook her head "…That idiot…."

Behind her came a sound of clapping.

Dianamon was surprised that someone had saw her. She turned around and nearly collapsed, only able to whisper "…No…" For the one in front of her eyes was the last person she wanted to see, a one eye green, no bandana, no shot gun, Beelzemon.

"Pretty good, Sexy." He said as he was leaning against the tree he was previously resting on, his arms folded across his chest, with a hungry look still in his eyes.

Luna started to step back and glanced at Astamon.

"Don't bother, Babe. That Digimon was a Holy Dragon, stronger against a plain old Dark attribute." Beelzemon started to walk to the terrorized Mega, licking his lips.

Luna shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She aimed her staff at the hungry looking Digimon. "D, Don't move! Or I'll shoot!" Fear still dancing in her eyes.

Beelzemon was surprised at first. But soon chuckled. "If ya really got the nerve to do it, Sexy, then do it!" He said with an evil grin. "Don't give me an offer! Show me exactly what I'm getting myself into!" He started walking towards the frightened Digimon.

Tears of hate and anger started to spill from Luna's eyes. "Arrow of Artemis!" The arrow was aimed for his head. But all he did was cock his head an inch or so, and let the arrow fly by. He grinned a more evil and hungry grin, and never stopped walking.

Luna was out of focus, with thoughts floating in her mind. "Crescent Hook!"

Beelzemon began to glow a dark purple and a bright blue mixture. He stopped walking for a moment and just when the attack would take place, he took one step, and the attack vanished.

Beelzemon quickly grabbed hold of Luna's wrists, making her drop her weapon, and was less than an inch away from her face. "Now it's my turn…"

With a quick jerk, he slammed her into a tree, his knees against hers so she could not kick. He held her wrist in above her head as he leaned in to whisper to her. "Now don't make me hypnotize ya again. Yer to too hot and sexy ta be ruined like that."

Luna was shaking she withdrew her head away from his face. "Please…just…just leave alone…" she said in a shaky whisper.

Beelzemon grinned. "Sorry, can't do that either." He quickly lashed his tail at her face mask and knocked it off her face, exposing a pair of violet lips. "Now, show me exactly what I'm getting myself into." He quickly gave her a kiss, hungrily. He kept pushing himself more and more against Luna. Luna's face was contorted with disgust and fear

He took back his head to catch his breath. "Now this is what I've been missing." He said with a grin. He continued the kiss, except more harsh and rough.

A stream of tears came down her face. So many thoughts and images floating in her head she did not know what to think.

Beelzemon took back his head, just to say "I'm not gonna stop until ya return It." and then continued.

Luna's lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.

Beelzemon tail coiled around the rim of her metallic skirt.

With a quick slash through Beelzemon, gracing Luna in the process, Beelzemon's tail dropped and his eyes widened.

Luna squinted from the slight pain.

Beelzemon turned around, barely able to keep standing. "What the hell?" He said as he grinded his teeth.

The golden armor Digimon just stared at him. "You are not a friend of Prince Astamon, so I have no use of you." With another quick slash from his sword, making sure only to grace Luna, Beelzemon reverted back into his Digi-Egg.

Astamon began to open his eyes. But his vision was blurred out, so you could not see the Digimon that he has been hunting for was right in front of him.

Luna fell into a heap, holding her stomach where she was graced. "Wh…Who are you…?"

"I am Grademon, soon to be royal knight." Knowing that Dianamon was too weak to fight back and that he was fast enough to get to the castle, he put her on his shoulders and with godly speed vanished.

Astamon only saw a gold blur take a white blur away, and only heard mumbles. "Luna…" He fell unconscious once again.


	9. Chapter 9

As Beelzemon was resting after a good, hard, hour of training, the traditional tapping came in a sooner time than usual. Both he and Lilithmon were confused as they looked at each other.

_What the hell does this bastard want?_ Beelzemon growled to himself

Luna, still in her mega form Dianamon, was thrown into the prison cell, which held Beelzemon and Lilithmon, by Grademon. Grademon made sure that she would hit the wall. Beelzemon ran to the aid of his fallen love. "Luna!"

Beelzemon quickly placed her head on his legs as he shook her. "Com'on Luna! Wake up, Damn it!" Anger flared in Beelzemon as he placed Luna on the ground and turned to Grademon. He held up is right arm that was a giant Berenjena SDX at Grademon, forgetting that he has no attack power in the cell. "What the hell did you do to her, you son of a bitch?" He snarled.

Grademon looked away "I did nothing to her. If anything I saved her from a potential rapist."

Beelzemon eyes widened. "Potential rapist?" _Astamon that bastard!_

Grademon just walked away quietly.

While Beelzemon was arguing with the golden armor Digimon, Lilithmon checking Luna's wounds. "You poor child…" she whispered.

Lilithmon's whispers reminded Beelzemon about Luna.

"Only still a kid and going through so much…" A single tear came from Lilithmon's eyes.

Beelzemon got to his knees and placed Luna in his arms. _It'll be alright… Everything will be okay…_ He leaned against the wall behind him as he stared at Luna. He leaned down and kissed Luna's exposed cheek, having the face mast knocked off before.

After a moment Luna woke up to blurred out version of Beelzemon.

"Hey Sleepin' Beauty."

Luna's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of Beelzemon's grip.

Beelzemon was both concern and hurt. "Luna, it's alright! It's me, Impmon."

Luna still struggled to get out of his grip. As she finally stood up she rubbed her eyes with her fist. Seeing that it was her boyfriend Beelzemon, other than the previous one, she crumbled in a heap.

"Luna!" Beelzemon quickly ran to her side.

Luna looked up at him and instead of seeing the one she loved, she saw the Beelzemon she hates with an evil grin on his lips. Luna quickly looked away with a small scream.

Beelzemon was starting to get scared from Luna's reactions. _That bastard must've really messed her up… He's gonna pay for hurting Luna!_

Luna started to shake with memories floating in her head.

Beelzemon quickly put his arm above hers' tight, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Luna…I don't know exactly what that bastard did ta ya. But I know that I ain't gonna sit around while yer hurtin' like this…" He said in low calm voice.

Luna did not know what to think. After a second she finally caressed his arms, trying to ignore the feeling to push him away. She rested her head on his and closed her eyes. "I really missed you…"

Beelzemon smiled and held her tighter. "I missed ya too…"

Lilithmon smiled from the other corner of the room. She looked over to the corner of the jail cell at the trey of food. "Dianamon?"

Both Luna and Beelzemon looked up at her.

"Would you like to eat something?"

Luna looked at the trey of food and nodded her head slowly. "Yes, please…"

Lilithmon nodded her head and retrieved the trey and placed it beside the two after Beelzemon moved closer against the wall, Luna still in his arms.

Beelzemon picked off a piece of the meat and slowly moved it towards Luna's mouth. "You don't have to do that, Beelzemon…"

Beelzemon had a serious expression on his face. "Look, if someone messed ya up so bad that yer freakin' out with me around, then I need ta do something to show ya I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Luna was confused.

"Now let me give my girl some grub." He ended with a smile.

Luna smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder.

Beelzemon gave her the piece of meat. Luna eyes widened and she coughed up the bitter meat.

Beelzemon was surprised then smiled. "I now it's nasty. But ya gotta keep up your strength."

Luna sighed and kept eating the food Beelzemon fed her.

"I promise, once we get out of here we'll have a huge feast." He said to try to make her happy.

Luna laughed and before she could even finish the bitter meat, she fell asleep.

Beelzemon looked at her and smiled and planted a small kiss on the metal armor above her forehead.

…

An hour later Astamon woke up and rubbed his head. "Damn…the attack must've done more to me than I thought it would have…" He slowly stood up, his back still injured from the Magnadramon attack. He looked around and he quickly realized Luna was nowhere in sight. He cupped his hands over his mouth before shouting "Luna! Where are you? Luna!"

No response.

Astamon fell back to his knees, his injury getting the best of him. He looked over and saw a bright blue and black egg. _Dracumons' egg? What the hell is that bastard doing here?_

He slowly reached for his gun and aimed it at the egg. With one clean shot the egg disappeared, bursting into bright yellow data strands fly up.

Feeling some happiness knowing that he would not come back ever, he smiled as he tried another attempt to get to his feet. He walked a few feet and rested his back against a tree. His feet gave out once more as he slowly fell to the ground. He breathed heavily_. Where ever Luna is… I hope she gets back soon…_ He forced himself to stay awake as long as he could.

…

In a faraway mountain, in a deep and forbidden to underlings cave, a group of Digimon was all looking in an eerie glowing pond, which had the image of Astamon struggling to his feet of what looked like on top of the water.

"The Viral seems have grown found to the Lunamon, no?" said a Gallantmon, stepping up towards to pool.

"Yes…" paused Dynasmon as he looked into the pool uncertainly "But is it enough?"

"This already shows that other attributes can work together. Why keep pushing?" stepped forward Leopardmon.

"Though the Viral Prince has come to like the Data attribute, what will this prove?" Asked the uneasy Magnamon.

Crusadermon flew closer to the pond. "It will prove that peace can reign over the Digital World once again."

Craniamon stepped forward. "But the Data attribute known nothing about the war. For she was not raised to care about attributes."

"Our original plan was to make the one fall in love with the prince and for him to do the same. But her heart already belongs to someone else. But yet the someone else is a Viral." Kentaurosmon questioned.

UlforceVeedramon grunted. "Love has nothing to do with this. This simple little plan is too small to stop an endless war. Love or not. Prince or not."

"I agree!" Examon added. "Why involve weak emotions as love in this?"

"Enough!" A loud voice echoed. Soon all the Digimon were silent and all bowed on one knee as their leader, Omnimon, came from the shadows. "Our original plan may have been to play with these Digimon emotions… But it is only causing more pain, hate, tears, and agony. We Royal Knight are supposed to keep peace. Not make war."

Gallantmon looked up at the huge Digimon. "But Omnimon, sir. What of the Data attribute and Virals that Grademon has kept?"

Omnimon squinted his eyes trying to concentrate. He lowered his left hand and out came a sword from the mouth of what looked like belonging to a WarGreymon. The end of the sword hit the pond and swirled the water. He withdrew his sword and stared at the water. The pond now showed Grademon in a training room, practicing his swordsmanship. "Grademon believes that becoming a Royal Knight is to kill the ones that are believed to be bad. Not try to make peace with them… Let this carry on to see what Grademon will do."

"But Omnimon, sir!" having to add her own point to the conversation, Crusadermon. "What if Grademon does kill them?"

Omnimon nodded his head. "Kentaurosmon, go to Grademon and stay with him. Try your best to convince him to make peace, instead of leading to more war. Try to make him spare the Digimon lives. If he does not come to reason, we will take further action. Do not speak of this conversation to him."

Kentaurosmon nodded his head. "Yes sir Omnimon."

"Dismissed." With that said Omnimon returned to the shadows of the cave.

…

After Luna woke up, Beelzemon told her what had happened to him and Lilithmon. In exchange Luna explained to them what had happened to her, going in very little detail of even what species or attribute the Digimon that abused her was.

Beelzemon put his arm around Luna's shoulders. "It'll be alright, Babe."

Luna leaned against him and rested her head on his chest, the feeling still in her body to move. "You know my dad is going to kill you when he finds out about this?" She joked trying to pick up on a lighter conversation.

Beelzemon laughed. "Let the old mad try! He ain't got nothin' on me!"

The two laughed as Luna turned her attention towards Lilithmon. "So, exactly, how much trouble has he been causing?"

"What makes you say that?" Shouted Beelzemon defensively.

"Because I've known you since I was an In-Training form. And you've been nothing but." Luna giggled out.

"Ha, ha." He said mockingly.

"Actually…" started Lilithmon shyly "He's been helpfully…to me that is…"

Luna was slightly shocked. "He was?" She glanced at Beelzemon out of the corner of her eye, trying to look suspicious.

Beelzemon looked away from the two to the corner of the roof, scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Well…err… She was just—uhh—scared and depressed and…stuff…" He said while blushing lightly of embarrassment, his tough guy routine being ruined by two female Megas.

Lilithmon and Luna laughed with each other at Beelzemon's expression.

Luna rested her head back on Beelzemon's chest.

"Uh…Dianamon…" Said Lilithmon, with lack of hope in her voice.

"It's Luna." She corrected.

"Oh…Luna…Did—is—has-Astamon been looking for me…?" She asked nervously.

Luna paused for a moment. "To be honest…neither of us even knew you were here." She said sorrow full.

"Oh…" Lilithmon looked down, trying to hide the tears coming from her eyes.

Beelzemon tensed up. But did not move.

Luna noticed this and leaned up towards him. "Go comfort her. I know you want to."

Beelzemon was shocked and leaned close to her. "You sure?"

Luna nodded her head.

Beelzemon smiled and hugged Luna, sneaking in a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

The feeling washed over Luna to push him away. Which was the reason why she was slightly glad she allowed him to help the sadden princess.

Beelzemon got up and sat beside Lilithmon. He patted her back trying to comfort her.

With no warning, Lilithmon embraced Beelzemon in huge hug around his neck.

Beelzemon blushed with embarrassment once more, having his girlfriend watching. He made a hard gulp, trying to swallow his pride.

But Luna thought it was humorous. She giggled a little at her boyfriend's distress. _I'm glad that she sees the best in him too…_

Lilithmon held tight to his neck, thankful she was not completely alone.

…

Sunset came fast. But to Astamon it took forever. He decided to look for Luna himself. After searching for hours, his legs and feet were aching. But he did not want to stop his search for his lost comrade. He started walking slower and slower. _Where is that kid…? Did she get into trouble? Knowing her probably… Why the hell was Dracumon's egg there? He better not have hurt her! I guess I can't do anything since I destroyed his egg. _

Remembering Dracumon's egg brought back some more memories to Astamon. The golden blob that took hold of a white blob.

"Who was that…? What happened then…?" He mumbled to himself.

He finally sat down and rested his feet, trying to figure out what happened. "It's so fuzzy…"

He started to picture white Digimon in head. _It could've been Dianamon… That would explain why I'm not able to find her… Then who was that other one? _He started to think of yellow to brown Digimon. _Leomon…Renamon…too tall to be Agumon… _About five minutes later he had the pieces in his hands and he started to put it together. "Grademon!" He shouted while he shot up from his seat. "It makes total since!" _Well kinda… _"He's the only one that has motive… And if he's sick and disturbed enough to slaughter a human like Ethan—." A chilling, gory, flash of Ethan's split in half body caused by Grademon flashed in his head. "He has enough stupidity to harm a friend…" He made a tight fist and punched the tree behind him. "**That fucking jackass is going to pay! **For Luna and Ethan! And if that bastard is the reason why Impmon has disappeared, him too!" After he was done shouting, the tree he hit slowly broke in two.

…

In the Vaccine castle, Kentaurosmon walked down the hallway looking for the training room. When he found it, he opened the door and saw Grademon, focusing on his target, a wooden seven foot tall dummy. With one clean slash, the dummy was split in half.

Once Grademon sensed the presence of another Digimon he stopped and looked at the door. He realized quickly that it was Royal Knight Kentaurosmon. At his place, he bowed on one knee and lowered his head "Royal Knight Kentaurosmon, what do I owe you for the visit?"

"Warrior Grademon," he stated his name and rank with assertiveness "you aim to be a Royal Knight and replace the past knight Alphamon. Tell me: What is the first thing Royal Knight Digimon remember before anything?"

"To bring peace to the Digital World, Sir Kentaurosmon." He said while still bowing, not even moving his head.

"Exactly, what peace will come from torturing and killing the Viral Prince like this?"

Grademon finally stood up. But still held his head down. "I was raised to believe that the Virals loved the thrill of killing. What peace will come if they live?"

"The Virals may like the thrill of the kill. But most, like the Viral Prince and the captured Beelzemon, see a fair fight."

Grademon made a tight fist. "Prince Astamon killed my father in war… How is that fair…to anyone…?"

"If revenge is what you are seeking, being a Royal Knight is in the other direction." Kentaurosmon said while glaring at him. "And you do realize that there are Virals in the Royal Knights."

"I do… And like you said, not all the Virals are as ruthless as Astamon. And as far as the Beelzemon, he has been searching for a kill. I could tell by the look in his eyes."

"Wouldn't you if you were locked in a jail cell, taunted repeatedly, and was reminded constantly that your love and you would soon die?"

Grademon did not have a comeback and was shocked by the question.

"And what did the princess do? If anything she does, you would be the cause of it by killing an innocent tamer."

Grademon finally looked into the giant, horse like, Digimon in the eye. "No one is innocent in war. The princess did not belong in war."

"And what now! Was torturing her so necessary?" Kentaurosmon shot back, slightly getting angry.

"It showed her that I have the power over her. If she lives or dies is in my hands. And it showed the Beelzemon that I do not care if the live nor do I care if they die."

Kentaurosmon just glared at him.

"Royal Knight Kentaurosmon, may I return to my training?" He asked with more assertive.

Kentaurosmon nodded his head. "As you were."


	10. Chapter 10

"_Dad, do you really have to go?" Wined Liollmon to his father, Grademon._

"_I am sorry, my son." The father said sorrowful. He was a spitting image of what would be his son's Ultimate form except his armor had more of a bronze like shine. "But I have many Royal Knight duties to attend to."_

_Liollmon ears fell sorrowful._

_Grademon sighed and kneeled down to his son and patted his head. "I will be back as soon as I can."_

_Just like that Liollmon perked up and smiled. He quickly pounced on his father's chest._

_Though you could not tell, Grademon was smiling under his mask._

Grademon quickly shot up of his bed with a stream of sweat rolling of his face.

He walked to the restroom. He turned on the hot water on high and splashed the water on his face. He looked up into the mirror and saw himself. But in his head he saw the Grademon that he dreamt about moments ago. He was breathing so heavily that the mirror began to fog. He starred continuously at the water as it poured through the faucet and drained at the bottom.

One thought kept echoing through Grademon's head since the talk with the Royal Knight. _Father…I will avenge you…_

…

Astamon was up that night, quietly planning his next move, muttering the same phrase over and over. "Damn it… Damn it… Damn it…" _What can I do…? I can't storm the Vaccine Castle; I'll get captured or destroyed. Kill the prince of the Dark Area sure wouldn't help the war to end… And father would defiantly seek vengeance against them… And Lilithmon would be devastated… But Luna is most likely already devastated… "_And I can't just sit by while another person that I love die!" He could not help but to shout.

Astamon blushed a deep crimson. _This is one of those moments where I'm glad I'm alone… Knowing Luna, Impmon, AND Lilithmon they'll take my feeling towards the kid intimately. _Astamon sighed.

…

Beelzemon was training hard by punching the wall while Dianamon and Lilithmon were talking, trying to figure a more strategic way of getting out other than angering the nearby Digimon with a repeated pounding.

"You know I'm surprised about you two."

Luna looked over at the princess who was now completely healed with no sign of a bruise. But the 'X' scar across her heart still remained. "Huh?"

"I'm surprised that you can stay in your Mega form in this kind of cage. I have not been in my Ultimate form in years. But you two are still children and can stay in your Mega form for a long period of time."

"Who said we're children?" Luna and Beelzemon said simultaneously, Beelzemon stopping his training when he heard the word 'children'.

Lilithmon was shocked by their sudden gang up on her. "I didn't mean anything by it! It's just in comparison of other Digimon that can stay in Mega form, you are younger!" She said nervously.

Luna cracked a smile, her face mask still lost in the woods from when the past Beelzemon attacked her. "Don't worry about it. I guess we are a little young in comparison."

"It's 'cause we're so badass! That's why we can stay in Mega!" He said turning more towards Lilithmon, him only having swollen cheek from the usual kick and punch to the face and the 'X' scar still remaining between the eyes, all thanks to Grademon

Luna laughed at how simple minded and naive her love was, her 'X' scar on her middle. "Beelzemon, why don't you come and sit down?"

The Digimon all around all moaned "YES!" all simultaneously.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes, and instead of making a smart comment, he simply flipped them off as he walked slowly towards Dianamon.

Luna shook her head while laughing. "You did not just do that…"

Beelzemon chuckled as he sat beside her. "And what if I did?"

Luna just sighed and shook her head.

Beelzemon wrapped his arms around her and leaned her against him.

The feeling has lessened since before. But in Luna's body a sensation came over her to push him away. But like always she ignored it.

Later that night Luna fell asleep in Beelzemon's arms with Lilithmon close by in her corner.

Beelzemon woke up when he felt Luna stir in his arms.

"Ugh… Quit movin' Luna…" He cracked open his eyes and looked down at his love "Luna?"

Luna was squirmed in his grasp with a scared expression on her face. She was chewing at her bottom lip and sweat ran down her face as she tried to, what it looked like, dig her nails in Beelzemon's armor.

Beelzemon shook his head to wake up and held her tighter and shook her "Luna, wake up!"

Luna's bright pink eyes shot open, glistening with tears. She began to shake and leaned towards Beelzemon. "Beelzemon…" She muttered through her tightly clenched teeth.

Beelzemon was confused and did not know exactly what to do. He sat her up in his lap and gave her a tight squeeze. He whispered small, soothing, words "Shh... S'Okay Luna… Jus' a dream…"

"…No…it wasn't…" She shakily whispered. "It was a memory…of what…" Luna couldn't continue what she was saying and wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming down her cheek.

Now Beelzemon was shaking, but with rage. He clenched his teeth hard and said many viral and dark curses under his breath._ THAT SORRY BASTARD! THE SECOND I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, A BULLET IS GOING THROUGH THAT SON OF A BITCH'S HEAD!_ He squeezed her tighter in hug, both to comfort her and to let out anger.

The couple stayed that way the entire night, Luna in Beelzemon's firm grasp.

…

"This is going to be, by far, the dumbest thing I have _EVER _done." Said Astamon to himself as the morning sun rose, glaring at the Vaccine castle as he stood on the other side of the territory line. Memories of Ethan and emotions flooded through Astamon's head. He breathed in a sharp and looked down at the ground. _If I die… I'm dying as a Digimon who will fight for his friends! Luna…just stay strong, kid… _Astamon made a small smile. _Like I ever needed to say that to her._

Astamon shook his head and looked up. At the moment his leg felt like a million pounds. But he shakily started walking into Vaccine Digimon territory.

…

Grademon was hitting a punching bag with extreme speed in the training room. He tried his best to forget the dream he had the night before, focusing on his target. But with every hit he compared himself to the Digimon he dreamt or, if he was strong enough, if he was good enough, if he was either a success or failure. Finally he could not take the agony anymore and punched, literally, through the bag. When he took his hand back, the sand poured from the bag. Not realizing the actual pain he was in, Grademon just shook his hand in the air and went to retrieve his sword. Once he tried to grasp it, the pain shot through him and he realized his hand may have been fractures. _Looks like I can't punch that Beelzemon today… A kick or two may do it…_

Grademon walked to his quarters and sat on his bed. With his unharmed hand, he placed his elbow on his leg and rested his head in his hand, not even bothering to get even a bandage for his possibly broken hand. His breathing was harsh and his sweat streamed off his face, dripping at a fast pace that it began to soak his bed. _Why is this bothering me so much? Maybe it is from what Royal Knight Kentaurosmon said? Maybe I know that the war is soon to end… When I have the head of Prince Astamon, I will have the title I have worked for years to get… Royal Knight Alphamon…_

Grademon look towards the roof of his room. "I shall make you proud, father."

…

"He is determined to kill the prince of the Virals…" mentioning the obvious, Crusadermon.

"So? I say we are wasting time! Kentaurosmon did nothing but remind him of his reason on vengeance." Growled in anger Leopardmon.

"The war is raging on, and no one is doing anything! At this rate the Digital World shall fall fate to self-destruction." Said Magnamon.

Examon was growing angrier by the second. "Prince Astamon is on a suicide mission and Grademon is out for all Viral destruction! It is obvious that he is not fit to be a Royal Knight."

"Examon, calm yourself." Insisted UlforceVeedramon "When it comes down to where he has his sword to his neck, I somehow doubt he would have the strength to kill Prince Astamon."

Dynasmon was getting annoyed by the constant arguing "If he decides not to kill him, it is only that he shall realize that Prince Astamon shall die as a martyr, and Viral Digimon shall riot to avenge him."

Craniamon lifted his weapon in the air. "Enough! Perhaps we should see if the Viral King has to say." He hit the pond and retrieved his weapon. Once the ripples faded it showed Gallantmon kneeling to an GranDracumon who was staring at him to where you could not tell if he was furious about something or he was relaxed.

"My son has went to help a Data attribute only to go towards the Vaccine territory?" Said the GranDracumon "I knew he went soft since he met that human… But now he has gone mental!"

Gallantmon looked up towards his king, though he only follows Omnimon's orders he gives the Viral King the respect since Gallantmon himself is a Viral. "King GranDracumon, Astamon is only to save his friends from utter destruction. I am here with word from Sir Omnimon himself to confirm your action towards the death of Prince Astamon."

"Though I did give my son the rule over his own castle and life…vengeance will be the only thing that will settle this war!" He nearly shouted. "Without justice, hate will burn into one's eternal Digi-Core until death…"

"And this…final battle…will be the only way to you that the war will end?" Gallantmon said hesitantly.

"I will assure that my son dies as a martyr… How that will be taken will be up to my son's 'love' since she would know what he would wish above all and, from what I have heard of her tamer, she would be the perfect subject to ask."

Gallantmon stood and lowered his head. "Yes King GranDracumon. I understand and shall past word to the other Royal Knights."

"Tell me Royal Knight Gallantmon," GranDracumon said hiding the concern in his voice "is my son fighting against or with the Vaccine?"

Gallantmon turned his back to the king "Unlike most Digimon, he does not take notice of attribute, species, or any classification." The knight looked over his shoulder and starred at the king "It is a true honor to call a Digimon with his mind a prince of any attribute."

…

Morning came slow to Beelzemon and Luna. They kept small talk through the night to try to ease Luna's mind. When the Digimon were all waking up, Beelzemon and Luna just started to nap, the effect of staying up all night kicking in.

Lilithmon soon woke up and looked at the sleeping two. _How can those two possibly still be asleep… Well…Dianamon could still be in distress I assume…_

Half of an hour later, Luna woke up. When she saw that Beelzemon, too, drifted off to sleep, she smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Luna tried to stand up but every time she tried, Beelzemon held her tighter in his grip, his wings would cover her more and more, and he would grumbled angrily in his sleep.

Luna smiled warmly "Well, this brings back memories…" She said softly.

"Of what?"

Luna was slightly shocked and looked over. She seemed to have forgotten that her prison was shared with the fallen Princess.

"Oh…" Luna said peeking through the opening to the wings "uh… Just something Astamon did when he was trying to take me home." She smiled to herself. "Looks like I'm stuck here…" Luna soon rested her head back his armored chest and breathed in content.

"Oh…" Lilithmon, too, smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Grademon was in the training room once more. By now he would usually taunt the distressed Virals but he was focused on forgetting. Forgetting his dreams. He was trying his best to ignore the pain from his hand that was aching. He knew it was not broken anywhere, just pain. He was practicing his swordsmanship, cutting the heads off of the wooden stand-in's, until his focus was disturbed by a feeling of a small Digimon present.

He turned, and his feelings were correct where a small DemiVeemon stood. "Mister Grademon, sir!" He said in a worried, scared, high pitched voice, "I was told by bunches of Digimon to spread the word of a Viral intruder! REALLY, REALLY, strong one!"

"Viral intruder?" Grademon mumbled to himself to be certain he hear correctly. _It must be… Who else would have enough power to invade the Vaccine Castle?_

The small In-Training from Digimon walked slowly to the golden Digimon "Is everything gonna be okay Mister Grademon Sir?" He said all in a concern, low, fearful, but yet respective tone.

Grademon looked down at the small Digimon and his eyes softened "Do not worry small one." He walked past the small Digimon with now vengeance burning in his eyes "There will soon be no Viral here to threaten us."

…

Beelzemon cracked his eyes open saw the love of his life still in his arms.

Luna looked up at his warm smile and returned it. "Morning…"

"More like afternoon." He joked with sheepish smile to follow. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't think there's a way to tell in this prison…" Lilithmon mumbled, sadly.

The couple looked at her with a sadden look.

Luna looked up at Beelzemon with a sigh "What are gonna do…?"

Beelzemon faced her and closed his eyes, only to open them with a look of certainty "I don't know, but I sure as hell know that we're getting' outta here in one piece."

Luna smiled at him and finally stood up, stretching her arm and legs. She paced the cell, thinking of a true way to get out beside by a wishful will.

Beelzemon sighed, stood up, and looked over at the princess "You okay?"

Lilithmon looked at him blankly and smiled "I'm fine…just home sick."

Beelzemon nodded at her and stretched his wings.

The three prisoners soon heard footsteps quickly running, getting louder and louder.

They all looked at each other, all wondering who was coming. What came was a shocker to all three.

"ASTAMON!"

Astamon noticed Luna, her armor shining from the dim light coming from the cave like prison opening. "LUNA! I WAS HOPING TO FIND YOU HERE!" He could not help but shout. He calmed himself with sadness afterwards "Though I wish I did not have to find you under these circumstances."

Luna smiled and ran to the bars, "ASTAMON! I'm so glad your here!"

Beelzemon did not hear the two, for the fact that his rage and anger were boiling over its peak.

"Astamon…?"

The prince looked past Dianamon and Beelzemon and saw his fallen love. All he could do is let his jaw drop. "Lilith…?"

Lilithmon ran to the bars with, the first time in a long time, tears of joy. "Astamon! It's really you!"

"Lilithmon? What... What're you doing here?" He said caressing her face, moving strands of hair out of the way.

Streams of tears were coming from her face with a smile spread across it. "Astamon…" was all she could choke out.

Luna decided to answer for the fallen princess "Grademon, he…" at the thought of Grademon she remembered their deadly feud. "Astamon! You have to get out of here! Now!"

Astamon was confused, but also determined "I will never leave a friend behind!" Astamon turned and faced the other Viral prisoners. "My people, I am truly sorry that I was not here save you sooner… But I vow to you all that you shall see the sunlight of freedom once more!"

The Digimon rioted with cheer.

All in the meantime Beelzemon only had one thought, to kill the one he thought hurt Luna. Not hearing, nor caring, what the prince was saying.

Astamon only took a glance at Beelzemon, only to certify that it was the Impmon he was previously looking for.

Right then Beelzemon snapped. He was chewing the inside of his cheek, waiting for the moment to attack.

"Stand back, I will try to shoot the bars."

"It won't work. This cell is specified to lower Viral attacks to nothing."

"Hmm…" He took a look at Luna "But you're not a viral."

Luna nodded her head "So?"

"We can attack together. With your full force attack and my pure muscle, perhaps we may break the bars."

Luna nodded her head once more "Right."

Luna stepped back as did Astamon. "On my say, Luna"

The mega nodded her head in agreement, preparing her attack.

"One…Two…Three…NOW!"

"Arrow of Artemis!"

Simultaneously, Luna's attack hit at the moment Astamon kicked the bars. When it faded, three bars were cracked.

"Good… I can kick them out of place from here." With one swift kick, he did as he promised and broke the cell bars.

Lilithmon ran out of the prison and embraced Astamon in massive hug, crying in his chest. "Oh Astamon…I was so worried…that I'll never see you again…" She sobbed out.

Astamon patted her head and returned the hug. "I missed you too, love…"

Luna escaped the prison, and just as soon as she was going to see Astamon, Beelzemon yanked her back aiming his twin Berenjena to Astamon.

Feeling the angry, threatening presence, Astamon looked up, pushing Lilithmon behind him.

"You bastard…" he murmured angrily, "You're gonna pay…YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"Beelzemon, STOP IT! He didn't do anything!" Pleaded Luna, trying to struggle from his grip.

Astamon just glared silently and angrily at the Viral Mega.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Luna, ya bastard!" Just as he was about to shoot, Luna pushed him making him only grace Astamon at the shoulder

"AAHH!" Astamon fell to his knees and clenched to his shoulder.

"ASTAMON!" Screamed Lilithmon as she ran to her fallen love. "Astamon are you okay?"

Astamon just growled in his throat and clenched his teeth as hard he could.

Luna snatched herself from Beelzemon's grip. "Why the hell did you do that?" She screamed at him, tears of anger coming to her eyes.

It was now that Beelzemon noticed others beside him and his own personal rage. "What you mean 'Why'? HE WAS THE SORRY BASTARD THAT HURT YOU**! WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME MISS?**"

Luna had a blank look, realizing the misunderstanding. "Beelzemon…Astamon didn't hurt me…" she said lowly, feeling responsible for what happened.

"**WHAT?**" He could not help but shout.

By this time, the tears in Luna's eyes feel from sadness "He…he didn't do that to me… A different Digimon did…" She said choked-up.

Beelzemon eyes widened "…Oh God…" _I didn't mean to… I thought…he… Oh god…_

"Astamon! Talk to me! Please be okay!" Lilithmon screamed with tears streaming from her eyes.

Astamon refused to yell or scream in pain, his honor and pride of a Digimon and Prince on the line as the many Viral Digimon eyes starred at the prince and glared at the attacker.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"You complete Dumbass! You killed us all!"

"You were a bother from the start….NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO SEND US ALL TO HELL WITH YOU!"

The Digimon rioted and the shooting, mislead, Digimon as he just hung his head shame, unable to grasp what he did. _Why…? What…? What the hell is wrong with me…?_

Astamon got to his feet slowly. He finally opened his eyes and glared at Beelzemon. "Why the hell did you do that?" He could only mumble.

Beelzemon raised his head only to look back down in shame. "I…didn't mean to… I…I…thought…" Still unable to grasp what happened. Guilt burned in his Digi-Core.

Luna hugged his middle and rubbed her cheek on his chest. "Beelzemon…It's okay… It's not your fault, Love… You didn't know… You didn't know…" She whispered, regrettably letting her big mouth open. Guilt was also placed in her heart.

"Stand your ground!"

The four turned around and saw the golden armored Digimon, Grademon, sword ready to attack, armor shining from the light.

"Grademon…" Astamon growled in his throat.

"Stand your ground, Viral Prince! I have longed for the day to have the blood of the Prince of the Virals on this sword!"

Astamon glared at him, clenching his shoulder. "You wouldn't hit a man while he's injured, would you?" He said already knowing the answer.

"On the contrary, I believe this make us on even grounds." He glared back at the prince with firry rage.

Beelzemon tensed up and took a step forward. But Luna held him back. "No Beelzemon… He has to do this." She looked up to him, with bright pink, tear gleaming eyes.

Beelzemon looked down to her and nodded.

The guilty couple hugged each other tightly, both feeling sorry of themselves.

"Fine then, I only need one hand to shoot anyway…" Astamon quickly took out his weapon and aimed at Grademon. "We did not have to fight…but you made it personal by hurting a dear friend of mine, my one love, and the tamer of innocence. FOR THAT, YOU SHALL DIE!"

"But this feud started with you! You killed my father…Royal Knight Alphamon!"

Astamon blinked his eyes in realization. "Royal Knight?" _Alphamon?_

"LOOK AT ME! If you are heartless enough to forget the face you killed, than you have no honor of warrior nor a prince!"

Astamon starred at the Grademon, and for the first time he did not see a ruthless killer, but a being that was in the wrong place at the wrong time…

_As Royal Knight Alphamon, in his much faster form Grademon, which had a slight bronze tinged to it, was dashing through the forest to make his way to the mountains where the other Royal Knights meet, he heard the familiar sound of a blood thirsty fight._

_He stopped running and ran towards the sound instead. It was mere seconds till he found the Digimon in pursuit._

_There, a Porcupamon surrounded by a Reapermon, Ice Devimon, and a Phantomon was cornered into a tree shaking uncontrollably._

"_How would you ever be a Prince?" Made fun the Reapermon, kicking the small Champion once more. "You're so weak! It's pathetic!"_

"_I sure wouldn't wanna be under a rule of such a weak Digimon!" Mocked Phantomon._

"_CAN I NOW? CAN I NOW?" Pleaded Ice Devimon._

"_Tch, go ahead… Don't think you'll get a lot from him but why not?" Shrugged Reapermon as he moved out of the way._

_Ice Devimon cackled evilly and happily, a hungry look in his eyes. He walked to the small Digimon and picked him up with one hand. "I must wonder what the blood of a supposed 'Prince' taste like…" He sneered wickedly._

_The small Porcupamon was too weak to fight the much stronger Digimon. "Err…you…cowards… Ganging up on a weaker opponent is only played by the weak! I assure you…I am not the weaker one here…" He growled._

_The ice devil scowled and growled at, by his definition, the weaker Digimon "I was planning on just taking a pinch or so. Hm, not anymore." He started lean his head to the Digimon neck (the very small space that was between his head and his small body)._

"_Halt!"_

_All four Digimon looked over their shoulders in sight of a godly armored Digimon, sword in hand. "Prince or not, I shall not allow the ruining of defenseless Digimon! I warn you once to stand your ground!"_

_The Digimon starred in anger as Porcupamon 'starred' in awe. "So cool…"_

_Reapermon growled at the Digimon "Yeah, well who are you?" He shouted angrily._

"_I am second-in-command Royal Knight, Grademon! Ultimate form of Alphamon! Release the Viral Prince, or pay the toll!" He warned in a venom dripping tone, but his voice was so deep and smooth that it was hard to tell._

"_Grademon, eh? If I'm not mistaken, that's a Vaccine type of a Digimon, right Reapermon?" Asked the Phantomon._

"_I believe you're right. Not too smart to walk on Viral turf if you know what's good for yeah!"_

"_I am the enemy of no attribute. But the few inside will be up to only them." Grademon hinted to the Digimon._

"_Alright then… LET'S FIGHT!" Reapermon and Phantomon charged at the golden knight._

_Ice Devimon turned back towards the Porcupamon and sneered evilly "I believe I was in the middle of my lunch."_

"_Cross Blade!" With one quick motion, Grademon moved past the threatening Digimon and sliced the Ice Devimon in half._

_Porcupamon landed on his bottom behind Ice Devimon's egg and looked up at the Digimon. The way the sun was placed, and the natural purple eeriness of the Dark Area, Grademon shined of a purple glow._

"_Are you safe, young prince?" He asked in a low tone that made Porcupamon as equal as the great Grademon was._

_The small teddy-bear like Digimon nodded his head. "Uh-huh…"_

"_You're gonna pay for that!" Shouted Reapermon. "Bone Duster"_

_Grademon quickly dodged the attack and ran towards Reapermon. Instead of the usual sword in hand, he intentionally wanted to fight a Digimon of this magnitude single-handedly._

_As the two were both hitting and dodging equally, neither got hit as they continually dodged, Phantomon decided to join the fight as well by a sneak attack._

_Porcupamon saw what he was planning and had to do something. 'I can't sit by now…Royal Knight Grademon saved me… I can't just sit by and do nothing!'_

_With that thought, the small champion began to glow a dark purple. "Porcupamon digivolve to…"_

_The small puppet Digimon grew both taller, leaner, and had human like qualities. He growled with power and towards his enemies "Astamon!"_

_The now new 'true' Prince of Virals instinctively took out his weapon of choice that brought by his evolution, and shot many times at the Phantomon… Unfortunately… He did not take notice that Grademon was directly behind Phantomon._

_If it was not for the fact Astamon was truly a prince, it would only had dented Grademon's armor at most, but since Astamon was who he was and did not truly realize the power he had and kept shooting, the attack hit dead center of both Phantomon and Grademon._

_Once he finally took control of his weapon back once more, he ran over towards where now lies a bright yellow and black horizontal striped Digi-egg that belonged to the once famous Royal Knight. Astamon's eyes were wide in surprise and horror of his new power. "How…did I…?"_

_He snapped out of his daze once he heard movement. He looked past the egg and saw Reapermon, kneeling towards the prince. "I am ashamed… I was wrong… I follow only your rule Prince Astamon… I will take any punishment you see durable…" He said respectfully. Reapermon was never aware of the true power of the Viral Prince._

"'_Any Punishment'…" Out of his own guilt at anger of killing an innocent, and such a true fighter, he pulled out his Oro Salmón and shot only one time in Reapermon head._

_Little did the angry, guilty, prince know that the little Liollmon that looked up to the Grademon was in the bushes, following his father. Anger boiled in the Digimon and thus the feud was born as he ran back to Vaccine Territory._

Now, twenty earth years later, the two were staring at each other once more, both needing vengeance.


	12. Chapter 12 Final Chapter

Lilithmon stood away from the two and starred at Astamon. "Astamon…Say it isn't so…. Please tell me…."

Beelzemon and Luna stood further away, Beelzemon held Luna close to him, staring blankly at the two.

"I…I remember…." Astamon said lowly and ashamed. "I was not aware that Royal Knight Alphamon had a son, nor have you seen that… It was truly my most regrettable action in this cruel war…"

"I am not sorry you did that…"

Astamon's eyes widened and he gripped his wounded shoulder, thanks to the misguided Beelzemon, tighter.

Grademon narrowed his glare. "For if it was not for that, I would not be ridding the world of your ruthless killing."

Anger shot through Astamon "Ruthless killing?" Shouted the prince. "Tell me, how is that any worse than what you did to Ethan!" He growled. He had to hold his wounded shoulder tighter to stop himself from charging at the warrior Digimon.

Grademon was unaffected by his words. "Many of your Viral army is in this very dungeon now. Even more dead. Though you do not give them a second thought. I give this no thought because I was fighting for my castle. Just as any Digimon would never think of any Digimon they killed before. Why would I feel anything? The true question is why do you feel more for him than others?"

"Because…" Astamon lowered his head "It was my fault he was even in the war… He had no business in it but I truly thought a tamer would be able to bring more attributes together…" Astamon turned his head away. "I never wanted this war… I never wanted these many deaths above my head…"

Astamon glared at the prince with stern frown. "You say you never look back on the Digimon you killed before, just as any Digimon would…. But I do..."

Lilithmon's heart was pounding so heard she thought it would come out of her chest "Astamon…"

"Every death that I was the cause of… Beelzemon, Dobermon, Frogmon, Ethan, your father…even Reapermon, Phantomon, and Ice Devimon…. Not a day goes by I do not think of them…" Astamon's voice began to rise with anger "For not a death came, and a lesson did not follow! I promised I will never let something of that magnitude go without waste!"

Astamon smiled and closed his eyes in remembrance "On my journey with Luna… I learned to keep your friends close, but to never underestimate them, that there is still hope for this world... And there is no such a thing as a secretive friend…"

Luna stepped forward gripping hold of Beelzemon's hand.

Astamon opened his eyes and no longer vengeance, but justice, burned in his eyes. "Now tell me, are you too close minded to see that with death does not need to come from hate, nor vengeance, but a greater bond of something much more powerful?"

Grademon was completely speechless. He never thought of such a thing. Grademon looked away and closed his eyes tight, gripping his sword tightly. Anger rushed through his body, being the one on trial. "You talk too much…" With that said he ran towards Astamon, ready to slice him.

Astamon swiftly moved out of the way, unknowingly beside Lilithmon.

"Astamon!"

Grademon quickly followed Astamon's steps and tried to slash him. Astamon pushed Lilithmon out of the way so she would not be the one attacked.

Beelzemon hurriedly caught Lilithmon before she hit the ground. "You okay?"

Lilithmon nodded to him and looked to the two fighting Digimon.

Astamon was light on his feet, dodging the sword slashes. Grademon did not notice that what Astamon had said was the reason he was slower than usual.

Grademon backed Astamon against a wall and held his sword high in the air to slice him in half. As he was bringing it down Astamon blocked it with the barrel of pistol. Both the two were putting as much strength as they could bury into their weapon. Astamon was fighting through the agonizing pain from his shoulder.

"Tell me this 'Prince of the Dark Area'…" muttered Grademon, glaring hatefully at the prince. "If by some chance, you do win this, what would be my lesson of my death..?"

Astamon growled in his throat "That a man filled with hate and vengeance, at the end, can not kill a being with actual reasons to live…"

Rage boiled in the Ultimate Vaccine "**Reason to live?**" He hollered at the prince. He let go with one hand and retrieved his other sword. "**I'll show you** **my reason to live!**" With that said Grademon plunged the other sword into Astamon's chest.

Astamon's eyes widened, but he did not scream nor make any noise.

Once Grademon retrieved his sword, the prince fell to the ground, dropping his weapon, and fell to his side.

Luna gasped and began shaking uncontrollably "No…"

Beelzemon just stood, blankly starring the scene, eyes widened.

Lilithmon did the exact opposite. "**ASTAMON!**" She began to run to her fallen love.

Beelzemon reached for her but could not bring himself to grab her. He looked away and then looked over at Luna. Tears were running down her face and on the floor that soon there was a small puddle where the tears landed. He made his way slowly back to his love and placed a hand on her. "Luna…?"

She jumped and when she saw it was Beelzemon she wrapped her arms around his middle and cried, gasping for air repeatedly.

Lilithmon slid on her knees to Astamon. She pushed him on his back and starred at the wound "**ASTAMON PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!**"

Astamon coughed roughly, causing incredible pain rush through him. None the less…he smiled to his crying love. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on her face, wiping away tears with his thumb. "I always loved you, Lilithmon…"

Lilithmon eyes widened and as his hand began to fall, she caught it holding it as tight as she could with both hands.

Astamon turned his head away from his love and with a smile on his face and a hand held tightly in Lilithmon's grip, burst into data and formed into an egg.

Lilithmon was completely out of breath as she starred at the egg. "…Astamon…"

Grademon just starred at the distressed Digimon as dead silence filled the room. He expected to feel righteous, prideful…he did not. Only an indescribable pain beating in his chest. A click from a gun snapped him out of his daze as he looked over to Beelzemon, holding one of his two-barrel-shotgun, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"One shot…That's all I need…" He said firmly.

"That will not be necessary."

The four looked over and saw a Chirinmon along with Gallantmon, walking down the hall of the dungeon.

"Grademon…I was very much hoping that you would realize that killing Astamon was not the way." Said sorrowful but glared angry Chirinmon.

Gallantmon walked in front of Lilithmon and bowed to her "I am here to take you to King GranDracumon, Princess Lilithmon."

Lilithmon just stared at him and then back at the egg, tears dripping from her face. "But…Astamon…."

Luna looked up at Beelzemon as he looked down to her and they both nodded to each other. They both made their way to Lilithmon. Beelzemon kneeled down to Lilithmon, placing his arm around her.

Lilithmon looked at him with a confused look with tears brimming her eyes.

"It'll be alright, toot's… Sooner or later…" He said patting her back.

Lilithmon sadness overwhelmed as she uncontrollably hugged Beelzemon around his neck, hiding her face on his shoulder.

Beelzemon first blushed a bright crimson but then gulped down his feelings and picked up the princess in his arms. "Lead the way…" He said nodding to the Gallantmon.

Gallantmon nodded back "Of course… And we shall also send you two home as well."

Luna kneeled down and picked Astamon's egg up, holding it tight in her arms. "…Thank you…" Luna starred at the small grey-purple egg. _At least you keep your promise… I'm going home… And it's all because of you…_

Grademon looked at Chirinmon. He quickly kneeled at the Ultimate form of Royal Knight Kentaurosmon. "Royal Knight Chirinmon…"

"Warrior Grademon… You shall come with us to the other Royal Knights. There…we will debate of your future with us." Chirinmon then turned and walked down the hall, Grademon following behind him.

Gallantmon pulled out a vial of a blue-greenish liquid that was found in the Royal Knight cesspool. He took the quark off the vial and flicked the liquid out of the vial. The liquid then acted as if it hit an invisible wall, splattering literally on nothing. Though there was little liquid, it began to spread until there was a circle reaching from the floor to nearly toughing the ceiling.

Gallantmon turned to the three and looked at Beelzemon "I shall take the Princess to the King. As soon as I shall leave, you two may only need to think of your destination and walk through the portal."

Beelzemon nodded his head and placed the princess back on the ground.

Lilithmon looked up to the Digimon, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Thank you, Beelzemon…" She hugged his neck one last time "You were so nice to me…"

Beelzemon was not really one for long good byes. He just patted her back and let out a scarcely nervous laugh.

This only made Luna giggle.

When Lilithmon finally let go of Beelzemon she leaned up to him kissed him on the cheek.

Beelzemon blushed a bright red and had a blunt look on his face.

Lilithmon turned to Luna and walked towards her. "Thank you too, Dian-Luna…" She smiled with ghost face, starring at her beloved's egg.

Luna smiled sorrowfully and gave Lilithmon the egg. "May good things soon come to you, friend."

Lilithmon finally turned to Gallantmon and nodded her head, hinting she was ready to go.

Gallantmon nodded his head back to the princess and escorted her through the portal.

Luna and Beelzemon looked at each other and back at the portal.

"So…all we have to do…is think it?" said Beelzemon, not sure of the situation.

Luna nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Beelzemon. "That's what he said…"

Soon the top of the portal started to drip, little drop of the mystery liquid running down the frame of the portal, disappearing the second it touched the floor.

"I guess we should leave then…" Beelzemon swiftly picked Luna up in his arms and carried her through the portal only thinking one thought, though it was hard to forget Astamon, home.

…

"And you are sure this is what you wish to do?" Questioned GranDracumon to the kneeling princess, Astamon's egg placed beside her.

"It is what Astamon would want, my king."

"After what the Vaccine types have done to you, you shall swallow your pride?" He said, not believing this is truly what the princess wanted.

"Why blame an attribute for what one has done?" She said in a low shy voice, nervous of questioning the king.

Gallantmon stepped forward to the king "I assure you, Gallantmon is paying the ultimate price…"

GranDracumon nodded his head. "Pass word to the Royal Knights then… We shall see if this war free world is possible…"

Gallantmon nodded at the king, his mask hiding a smile of joy. "Yes, King GranDracumon."

…

"Warrior Grademon," Omnimon said, his voice echoing through the cave "You have put your own selfish pride in front of true judgment. You have made a mockery of the Royal Knights to consider you a Royal Knight. You have brought disgrace to your father's name. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Grademon just stayed in his kneeling position completely silent and motionless. Not daring looking at the giant knight, knowing what would come to him.

Omnimon just glared harder at the golden knight. "I assume this does not need to be said…but there is only one way to clear the Royal Knights name."

The giant knight pointed his hand that had the head of a MetalGarurumon as a cannon came from the mouth. The cannon began to charge with a bright blue energy balling in front of the mouth of the cannon. "Supreme Cannon!"

…

"I hope Blue's okay…" Mumbled BlackGatomon, sitting on a tree stump, missing her beloved friend.

"I hope Impy's okay…" Mumbled the small Calumon, missing his older brother.

"Don't worry," Renamon said to her youngest brother "They're both strong and can take care of themselves."

"That is, unless, Impmon opens his big-mouth." Wizardmon added to his girlfriends' opinion, with his back against a tree next to them.

Renamon just gave him a poisonous glare and a low growl.

Tsukaimon sighed from the tree limb above Wizardmon lowly, his ear-wings down in sorrow.

…

Beelzemon placed Luna on the ground and peered around a tree to see his oldest sister, youngest brother, and his friends moping. "Seemed they didn't forget us?" He smirked.

Luna finally de-digivolved into Lunamon and stretched her arms, her 'X' scar hidden by her pendent, afterwards looking lowly to the ground. "Astamon was supposed to bring me here…" She said in a shy voice.

Beelzemon looked down to her and de-digivolved back to Impmon, his 'X' scar still between his eyes. He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder and gave her soft smile. "Hey don't worry 'bout it. If he's half as strong as he thinks he is, he'll hatch in no time."

Luna giggled only because that phrase reminded her of the same thing Astamon said about him.

"Shall we?" Impmon said, moving out of the way for Luna to walk through.

Luna nodded her head and slowly made her way to her friends.

…

**Twenty Earth Years Later**

"Mom! Impy won't stop pulling on my ears!" Whined a small Lunamon like Digimon. She was identical to a Lunamon except the purple on her was a deeper purple, she had bright green eyes, and her moon-pendent was a smile that you would see on an Impmon's stomach.

"Impy, stop bothering your sister!" Scolded Luna as Dianamon, her 'X' scar is now covered by her metal suit and her face-mask returned.

The small Impmon like Digimon pouted. "Yes ma'am…." Unlike normal Impmon's he had 2 light purple strips on his ears, a lighter red scarf and gloves, bright purple eyes, and a crescent moon on his chest. "When's dad coming home?"

"Say his name and he shall appear!"

The three looked up, the small rookies face lighted up with joy at the sight of their father, an armored Beelzemon with an 'X' scar across his face, though it had faded through the years. Beelzemon gave the kids a smirk, the sun showing off his metal armor.

"Daddy!" Shouted the Lunamon like Digimon, running over to her dad, hugging his leg, looking up at him with her bright green eyes.

Beelzemon picked up the small Rookie with one hand and placed her in his arm, giving her a kiss on the head. "Missed me, Moon?"

Moon nodded her head and opened her arm wide. "TONS!" She then hugged her dad around his neck with giggle.

Beelzemon smiled and placed Moon back on the ground and smirked at Impy. "Been givin' your mom a hard time?"

Impy scratched the back of his neck and let out a weak laugh.

"Heh…" Beelzemon made his way to Luna and gave her swift kiss.

"EEEEWWWW!" Said simultaneously the children.

The two looked at them and laughed.

Their conversation was interrupted by the small sound of buzzing.

The small family looked up and saw a small bee like Digimon, FunBeemon, buzzing down, making loops in the air as it made its way to the family.

It looked cheerfully at the two adults "Excuse me," She said in a sweet voice "Are you Luna?"

The family looked at Luna with curious look, Beelzemon putting his arm around her.

"I am."

"Yay!" She cheered with joy. She took out a small paper that was hidden by her other legs and handed to the Mega. "This is for you! He told me not to tell you who's it from… That you'll remember. I don't get it but there you go!" And like that she flew away swiftly, turning and looping on the way.

"Huh?" Luna looked at the paper. The sight of it gasped, covering her mouth, tears coming to her eyes.

"What is it?" Beelzemon leaned closer. When Beelzemon saw it, he smiled warmly and starred at it. "Well I be damned…"

The paper was in fact a picture that showed Prince Astamon, Princess Lilithmon, and three other Digimon BlackGatomon, Psychemon, and Porcupamon. The BlackGatomon was on Lilithmon's shoulders smiling at the camera and Porcupamon in Astamon's arm while Psychemon was in between the two jumping so he would be in the picture. Across the picture was writing 'Porcupamon, the future prince. ~Astamon and Lilithmon'.

"What is it, Momma?" said Moon walking up, hugging her mother's leg.

Impy just folded his arms, a warning glare in his eyes in-case it was bad news.

Lune shook her head with a smile, tears still tingeing her eyes. "No…It's…great news!"

Beelzemon squeezed her tight planting a small kiss on her head, starring at the photo. "I told her it would all be okay…"

**Author notes:**

**So this is the final chapter. Thank you all who have been reviewing through every chapter. **

**And Yeah about the whole, Renamon sister, Calumon brother thing-To all the first time readers, these characters have nothing to do with the Tamer series. I just thought it would be sweet. More details on my profile.**

**And about the children thing, if some of you are wondering most Digimon that are different species have half and half digimon children, but since Astamon is prince and needs an air to the thrown he has pure digimon of one species. And there are Digi-eggs. In my little made up Digital World how it works is the same precaution for humans and data is sent to Primary Village where Digimon work to send out the eggs to the families…. It's a made up Digital World, don't like STFU and GTFO!**

**In the Royal Family, BlackGatomon is the oldest, Psychemon is the middle child, and Porcupamon is that youngest. I thought how it would work is that it would all depends on what level the Digimon hatched would decide who would be the next prince. Since BlackGatomon is girl in this family it didn't really matter what she hatched into since she would only be a princess forever. (It may sound like a guy thing, but suck it up, I'm a girl and don't care XP). Psychemon and Porcupamon hatched at the very level they are. So even though Psychemon is older, since Porcupamon is Champion level and only a few years old, he'll be the future prince.**

**Thank you all again who have been supporting me, I hope you can stick with through my other stories I plan on making, and as always Stay Digital XD!**

**~Lunamon97 signing off~**


End file.
